


Strong, Silent Type

by MooMischief



Series: Switch Universe [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, F/M, Past Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooMischief/pseuds/MooMischief
Summary: She was much too young to soul bond now, but the more she spoke the more he was sure. The scent from the previous week now engulfing him and calming his soul, her smile causing his heart to beat erratically in his chest, and her eyes somehow able to understand what he said when he said nothing.[To: Father & Inuyasha: I have found her. She is human.]
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Switch Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152098
Comments: 40
Kudos: 152





	1. Are We Not?

**Author's Note:**

> A deeper look at the dynamic of Sesshomaru and Rin and their lives in my fanfic "Switch"

Ume was bounding beside her in excitement, telling her that she thought she’d found it. The spice in her life she’d been looking for for months. 

“Really Rin, I always thought something was wrong with me. The furry con was definitely not right, and that age play website didn’t feel good either, but this feels like it's the perfect level!” She said, her high pitch voice sounding like squeaking bells as she spoke quickly. 

Rin rolled her eyes but continued next to her bouncing form, “And the reason that I am coming to you for this stop of your eat, pray, fuck journey is…?” Rin said leadingly but Ume just laughed at her. “Maybe I wouldn’t have pulled you if you didn’t tell me how much you liked it when Hiroto tied you up so he could paint you”

Rin flushed brightly before turning to glare at her friend. “I told you that in confidence and who cares? We stopped hooking up 6 months ago, it's not like I can go back and start that train wreck over again.” She said, pulling the doors of the club open and walking through with Ume hot on her heels. 

Ume pushed past her and towards a towering man standing at the coat check and checking to make sure they were in the right place. Her heart had stopped the minute she’d locked eyes with the tall man. He was huge, definitely over a full foot taller than herself but his body was sinewy and lean. His shiny silver hair hung down his back in a clean french braid and she noticed pointed ear peaking out from the braid. He was dressed like he’d just come from the office, with a white button up that was rolled up to his elbows and grey slacks, a white fluff trailing over his shoulder and down behind him.

Rin felt herself take a gasping breath as she stopped her inventory of his body to take in his face. Alabaster skin was in stark contrast to two magenta strikes adorning each cheek and a blue crescent moon sitting at the center of his forehead. His eyes looked like someone had melted gold and poured it directly into his perfectly symmetrical face. 

“Rin, what are you doing! Come up here and help me pick my position!” Ume yelled from in front of the man and Rin flushed brightly before walking over to stand in front of him as well. 

“Okay so he said that Red is for learning, Green is for dominant and Yellow is for submissive. You should probably take Yellow but I’m thinking I should go for Red.” Ume spoke, ignoring the still flushed face of her friend. 

Rin sputtered before huffing out, “I think we should both take Red since we don’t know anything about this.” Ume shrugged her shoulders before grabbing herself a Red name tag and writing her name. Rin went to grab a Red tag as well but was stopped by a huge hand laying over her own. 

Her eyes snapped up to see the beautiful man looking down at her silently with blank eyes before he moved her hand to the yellow and pressed down gently. 

She flushed but took the yellow name tag instead and quickly scribbled her name there. “Alright! Where do we go now?” Ume asked, smiling brightly up at the stoic man and completely missing their interaction. He simply raised his hand and pointed towards the open double doors to his right and Ume said a quick thanks before dragging Rin by the arm through the doors. 

Rin took in the semicircle of chairs and the refreshment table before grabbing herself a glass of water and grabbing a seat in the circle. There were two women at the head of the circle in a quiet conversation, a tall woman with brown eyes and deep brown hair in a ponytail and a girl to her right with white hair and sea blue eyes. Rin sipped her water quietly while Ume whispered in her ear how excited she was to be there and all the debauchery she was ready to experience. 

Two giggle frat boys sat next to them, their eyes darting to them frequently before they laughed and shoved each other whispering something about pledges and freaky shit before they once again succumbed to chuckles. There were two other women to the left of them, looking to be in their mid 30’s, one of them looking as excited as Ume and the other looking as uncomfortable as Rin felt.

_ At least I’m not the only one who was dragged here by force.  _

Rin looked up from the now full circle to notice the stoic man from the front had joined the other two women at the head of the circle, his fluff over the back of the chair and hanging towards the floor. He simply stared around the circle until his eyes landed on hers and did not leave. She looked up and their eyes locked. She couldn’t break the gaze and the longer she looked the more she felt like she was melting. She felt somehow safe under his indifferent gaze and he didn’t seem to be breaking their extensive eye contact either. She thought she heard someone talk about what they were here to do but she couldn’t hear anything until Ume’s hand shot up next to her. 

“Is there going to be a demonstration? Or something to see what a scene looks like?” Ume said next to her and Rin broke her eye contact to send a glare towards her friend. 

The woman at the head of the circle laughed but shook her head. “This is just to learn more about what it looks like. If you really want to see what it looks like you can stay after and I’ll give you some times of play nights so you can really see it in action.” The woman said and Rin felt Ume slightly deflate next to her. 

The woman at the head of the circle stood up. “Alright, first some introductions. My name is Sango. I’m a Dominant and I’m 24. I started these meetings a few years ago when I graduated college and wanted to learn more but realize how overwhelming just walking into a play night can be. I go to play nights to scene. Alright Shirori, you go next!” The woman now distinguished as Sango said, sitting down and allowing the woman next to her to stand. 

“My name is Shiori, I’m a dominant and a half demon. I am a painter and I am unattached at the moment.” She said, her voice quiet and small. Sango smiled gently at her and Rin looked quizzically at the small woman. Nothing about her really screamed ‘I’m going to dominate you’. She was quiet and unassuming and it seemed like she was avoiding eye contact with everyone in the circle. 

Once Shiori had sat, the beautiful man stood and seemed to only look directly at Rin as he spoke. “My name is Sesshomaru, I am a dominant.” He spoke and Rin felt a shiver go down her spine as the deep baritone of his voice. He broke their eye contact and sat once more before looking blankly out over the circle. 

Sango began talking, lifting fingers and clearly listing rules and speaking about what Rin assumed was good and valuable information about being in the BDSM scene and what it would entail but she found herself completely focused on the man. The way he seemed to only blink a few times a minute. His nostrils seemed slightly flared and his eyes remained blank but seemed slightly tensed around the edges. She continued studying his face until Sango pulled a box from her side and pulled out leather instruments. 

Rin listened to her explain the use of the tools but her mind kept drifting, different positions and situations playing out in her mind starring herself and the beautiful man in front of her. Tied to a bed while he ran a nine tails over her body. Gagged while he fucked her from behind. Having to wear the butterfly vibrator while he controlled it from afar. Once she’d pulled herself from her fantasies she looked up to see Sesshomaru was staring directly at her, his eyes still appearing blank but his nostrils definitely flared and staring deep into her soul.

She half noticed some of the other people in the circle had left or moved. She noticed a bit more when Ume made a mad dash towards Sango at the front of the circle. She finally snapped back to attention when she noticed Sesshomaru had broken their eye contact and had stood from his seat. She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes before relaxing into her chair and shutting her eyes, waiting for Ume to get her questions out of the way so they could leave. 

“Your friend is loud.” She heard from next to her and her eyes snapped open to see Sesshomaru had moved to sit next to her rather than at his position at the front of the circle. She nodded her head in agreement and tried to force her eyes to remain a normal size. 

“She’s excited to try everything. She’s basically trying every kink in the book until she likes one enough to actually stick with it.” Rin said, looking over to see an overwhelmed Sango patting a smiling Ume on the shoulder. 

Sesshomaru hummed in response. Rin turned her eyes back to look at him again and noticed his eyes were completely locked on her face. She flushed brightly but felt herself completely drawn in by his golden eyes again. “You are also interested in BDSM.” He said, but Rin figured he must mean it as a question. 

She shrugged her shoulders before giving a small nod. “I’ve experienced a little bondage and was interested. She asked me to come with her so I figured why not try it out. I was, uh, a little distracted though. I didn’t really hear most of what Sango said.” Rin admitted, letting a sheepish smile grace her lips. 

Sesshomaru was silent and Rin assumed the conversation was over. She turned back to look at Ume eagerly writing something in her phone. 

“Would you like to have coffee with me?” She heard from her side and her eyes snapped back to see Sesshomaru was also looking ahead of them. She nodded slightly and he hummed in understanding, pulling a cell phone from his pocket and placing it in her hands. Her hands shook as she added her number to his phone before handing it back to him. He took it and sent her a message before pocketing it and standing. 

He looked down at her and she swear his nostrils were still flared before he said a curt goodbye and was gone. Rin stared after him for a moment before Ume jumped in front of her and grabbed her hand pulling her hand to lead her out of the meeting space. Rin pulled her phone out of her pocket to see the message from Sesshomaru staring back at her. 

[From:  **Unknown Number** :  _ I look forward to seeing you again, Rin. _ ]

________________________

_ Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!  _ She cursed as she walked quickly towards where Sesshomaru had asked her to meet him. 

Her lecture had run long which wouldn’t have been a problem if she hadn’t then also missed the bus and had to wait another 7 minutes for the next one. She quickly glanced down at her phone and noticed she was only 5 minutes late and her destination was the next block up. 

She walked quickly up to the coffee shop to see Sesshomaru already seated outside. He turned to look at her with his blank stare, shaded by the umbrella over the table, but Rin swore he seemed excited to see her. She let out a big smile and rushed to the table he’d claimed, throwing her backpack on the ground before sliding into the seat that was already pushed out for her.

“I’m so sorry I’m late! My professor tends to pontificate and he held us over so I missed the bus.” She exclaimed hurriedly, a sheepish smile on her lips. Sesshomaru just appraised her before pushing a latte in front of her. “It is of no consequence” He said, his flat tone giving her no idea if he was upset or not. 

She grabbed the cup in front of her and took a sip before her eyes snapped up to his face once more. She let out a big smile. “How did you know I would want a Mocha latte?” She asked, taking another sip. She noticed him give a noncommittal grunt but he didn’t speak further. 

She placed the cup back on the table and looked over to him. He was staring at her intently, his nostrils once again seeming to flare but there was less tension around the corner of his eyes. She didn’t know how but she could tell he was happy to see her, excited even since they hadn’t had time to connect until a week after the meeting. 

“Who are you?” He asked, breaking her studying of his face. She cocked her head at him but he didn’t elaborate. 

“I’m Rin, you remember my name don’t you?” She asked teasingly. She could see the ghost of a smile on his lips but he didn’t move. He moved his hand up to gesture for to speak more and she let out a small laugh before leaning back into her chair. 

“What do you want to know? Elevator facts or literally everything?” She asked, appraising his still stoic form, trying to read for any additional queues to his moods or thoughts. He leaned slightly forward, just a fraction of an inch and said clearly, “Everything you are willing to share.” He said, his tone demanding and his eyes narrowed as he focused on her. Rin stared into his eyes for a moment, unsure if he was angry but there was no tension around his eyes, his lips seemed relaxed and the demand seemed more out of fascination.

She shrugged before beginning. “I’m a junior in college studying plant sciences. I want to be a botanist, and this summer and I have an internship lined up with the Boston Public Garden in their floral gardens. I’m a little old for my level, I’m twenty and my birthday is next month. I took a year off before college to figure out what exactly I wanted to do. I was adopted when I was 10 and my dad is a Kappa demon. Oh! And after our meeting Ume went to a play night and said she was definitely not interested but I think I still am.” She said, her tone getting quieter towards the end of her introduction. 

“You are young.” He said, his eyes once again tensed around the edged. Rin nodded in agreement, “I’m young but I’ve been through a lot. I tend to be a good judge of character.” She said, winking at him and noticing the tension release from his eyes.

Sesshomaru gave her a curt nod, “Why flowers?” He asked, his eyes still holding the intense look but Rin could now clearly define it as over-eagerness. She smiled brightly before looking into his eyes. “They’re beautiful. You treat them with love and care and they bloom and when they have finished they wither to come back in the next season to spread beauty and joy again. Sorry, I bet that sounded really sappy.” She muttered, breaking their eye contact to glance around the sunny street around them. 

She gently held her cup in her hands, her fingers fidgeting around the cup. She felt his large hand come up to cover her own and noticed similar markings on his face adorning his wrists and her minded wandered to how far the stripes would go. 

_ Bad Rin! He is being very polite, calm your fucking hormones.  _

“So tell me about yourself Sesshomaru!” She squeaked out, her hand tingling where his own still held her, putting a slight pressure but not lacing their hands together. He pulled his hand back and Rin immediately missed the warmth before bringing her eyes up again. 

“I own a financial company. Inuyasha is my partner, we are brothers. He is very loud. I would like to train you as my submissive.” He spoke each fact directly. There were not light or teasing tones, just factual statements. Rin studied his face through the statements. His eyes were hard when speaking about the company, the tense crease returning to the corner of his eye as he spoke about his brother, and a deep softness coming to his eyes when he told her he would train her. 

His tone did not change but Rin felt like she had heard a completely different conversation. He did not necessarily enjoy his work, but he did it well. His brother was a stressor but he respected him, and he really wanted her to agree to be his submissive. 

Rin took another sip of her coffee as she looked him over. “What does being your submissive entail? Is it like a sex thing or is it a pain thing?” She asked, willing the tingling in her belly to calm enough to know what she was getting into. 

The tense lines around his eyes disappeared but the softness in them remained. “Whatever you wish.” He said and Rin felt her whole body heat at the idea. She noticed Sesshomaru’s nose flare and his eyes now held a heat in addition to the softness. 

She let out a shaky laugh, “You really don’t speak much, do you Sesshomaru?” She teased, trying to calm her nerves from the excitement of the conversation. He grunted before responding. “I do not speak without reason.”

“And you think I’m a submissive. No doubt in your mind that I am.” She stated, searching his face for clues. He nodded, “I would like to explore the tension you create.” 

She leaned back in her chair and took the final sip of her coffee. “So not only do you rarely speak, you speak in riddles and poems.” She teased and although his face remained stoic she could see she’d humored him. He gave another curt nod and she let a huge smile spread across her face as she mocked a bow in her chair.

“Well thank you so much Sesshomaru for gracing me with your words. I feel very special.” She teased but when she looked up his eyes looked serious and he nodded his head in agreement. She flushed slightly before looking back to his eyes. 

The same gold that seemed to be the only way to understand what he meant when he spoke. They looked soft and almost admirable and she felt a sort of comfort in them. 

“I’ll do it.” She whispered, her eyes still locked with his. She immediately saw the gold darken slightly and her stomach twisted in knots. “But I do have a condition.” She said, watching his eyes morphing back to the warm soft look. 

He didn’t speak and Rin continued. “I think if we’re going to do this, I would like to date first. Not just jump right in to something you know everything about and I know nothing about. I want to get to know you too. Make sure you’re not a serial killer or something.” He nodded his head in agreement. 

“So that’s it then? You want to date me?” She asked and she saw confusion spark in his eyes before he glanced down at the table in front of them and then back to her. 

“Are we not?” He asked and Rin smiled at him. “So this was our first date?” She asked and he nodded, the confusion still in his eyes. 

She laughed but nodded in agreement, and stuck her hand out. He reached his own over and grabbed her hand, his huge hand once again swallowing all of her own. “I hope you don’t mind that I don’t kiss on a first date, my dad told me it was bad manners with demons.” She joked and his eyes brightened considerably, the hand holding her own tensing slightly around her. 

“What kind of demon is he?” He asked, removing his hand to place it on the table in front of him. “He’s a Kappa.” She said and his eyes flashed with something before he nodded in understanding. 

“What are you?” She asked and for the first time she saw a feral smirk spread across his face. 

“Dog.” He said, and for the first time Rin heard passion in his words. He was proud of his heritage. Proud of who he was. 

“Just a pure dog? Nothing else mixed in?” She asked, moving her hand to block the sun that had moved to be a little too directly on her face. He stood silently and adjusted the umbrella above them to deflect the sun before sitting once more. 

“I am sole heir to the western hemisphere. Born of the union of two great dog demons” He said, the passionate tone still evident, but holding a bit of tension. As if the burden placed on him by his parents was an issue. Rin smiled gently and reached her hand out to comfortingly pat his hand and revel in the tingle it sent through her hand once more. 

“Not a huge fan of your parents, huh?” She asked and she saw his eyes widen slightly as he gave her a curt nod. She pulled her hand away to mimic his previous motion, requesting some sort of elaboration. 

He sighed slightly before speaking, “They are both loud. I prefer quiet.” He said and Rin snorted causing Sesshomaru’s eyes to snap to her own once again. She looked at his confused look and laughed, “Sorry, you say that like its shocking.” She said, still chuckling slightly. His eyes relaxed once more and Rin smiled brightly. 

_ Not so hard to read now are you, Sesshomaru. _

“My parents were the worst, so I get not exactly getting along with them. My adopted dad is great though, I think he loves me and is stressed out by me an equal amount. His name is Jaken and I’m sure if you knew him you would know what I mean by that.” She laughed before returning to meet Sesshomaru’s impassive face marred by slightly widened and shocked looking eyes. 

She raised an eyebrow at him and cocked her head, “What did I say?” She asked and he studied her face for a moment before repeating Jaken. She nodded and gave him a quizzical look before he nodded. 

“Jaken was my partner several hundred years ago.” He said simply, still staring at her face. She let out a huge laugh and patted her leg. She looked up to see him looking at her, his eyes now confused. “You’re not kidding?” She asked and he shook his head slightly. 

“How old exactly are you Sess?” She said, testing out the nickname she’d been calling him in his head. He didn’t even seem to notice it as he took her in once more. “Over 800.” He said simply. She felt her mouth pop open and she stared at him, slack jawed.

His face held nothing, his eyes not even showing anything except the soft gaze. “When’s your birthday?” She said, staring at him in wonder. He looked back at her and shook his head. “I was born in spring.” He said as if that was the answer she needed. 

Her face held wonder as she looked at the man before her. He looked no older than 32 years old, no wrinkles on his face and his back held high and erect. He dressed well and except for writing texts like he was writing a letter, nothing about him indicated he was older than he appeared. 

“My dad never mentions his age. Just tells me I’ve taken years off his life with my ‘wayward actions’” She said, pulling her hands up in air quotes as she spoke. She heard him snort and she could feel him roll his eyes although his face remained impassive. 

She continued to study his face before leaning back. “Well I celebrate my birthday and if we’re going to be dating I want to celebrate it with you.” She said sternly and she saw him nod in agreement. 

A huge smile broke across her face and she reached out to pat his hand. “I think this is going to be fun, Sess.” She said, her eyes shining at the seemingly blank man in front of her with very soft eyes. 

Sesshomaru studied her more, the text to his brother and father burning against his pocket. She was much too young to soul bond now, but the more she spoke the more he was sure. The scent from the previous week now engulfing him and calming his soul, her smile causing his heart to beat erratically in his chest, and her eyes somehow able to understand what he said when he said nothing. 

[To:  **Father & Inuyasha: ** _ I have found her. She is human _ .]


	2. Premeditated Birthday Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru celebrates Rin's 21st birthday with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter of this fic is the IY Sugar and Spice event!

Her birthday had been on Wednesday and Sesshomaru had taken her to a very fancy restaurant. They’d spent an evening sipping expensive wine and eating too expensive food before he’d taken her home and given her a gentle kiss before pulling back and telling her he’d be meeting her on Saturday for her celebration. She’d told him to bring a friend if it would make him feel more comfortable and he’d grunted in understanding. 

She was excited for the evening for more than just her birthday. She had been waiting to get physical with Sesshomaru and she figured the best day to make the move would be a celebration. They’d made out plenty and their hands had strayed but nothing below clothing and he always stopped when she requested. But it had been a month, and he was very pretty. She figured a full month after their first date was long enough to wait for a demon. 

_ Sorry dad, you didn’t raise a prude.  _

Rin pulled on a flared black strapless dress and finished her makeup just as the doorbell rang. She squealed and ran to the door, swinging it open to reveal her beautiful boyfriend dressed in a black button up and light wash jeans. She’d lifted her hands up and he picked her up to kiss her deeply. She smiled into the kiss before a loud fake cough from behind her made her pull away, still held up in his arms. 

She peered around his shoulder to see the woman from the meeting standing behind Sesshomaru in a hot pink dress with a plastic bag in hand and a man who looked strikingly similar to her boyfriend smirking at her. 

“Nice to see you again, Rin! Happy birthday!” Sango chirped and the smirking man swatted his hand against Sesshomaru’s back until he put her back on the floor with a sigh. Rin pushed around him to give Sango and hug before sticking her hand out to shake the man’s hand. “I’m Rin! You must be Inuyasha?” She said and the man nodded his head before handing her a box of chocolate. 

She thanked him with a bright smile before pulling them all into her apartment. “Don’t let Fluffy take those from you Rin, they’re his favorite. I want to see if he can share.” Inuyasha said, causing Sesshomaru to growl from her side. 

“Fluffy?” She said, tilting her head back to look at her blank faced boyfriend. He shook his head slightly and Inuyasha let out a big laugh before seating himself on her couch. “His momo is fluffy and it's the exact opposite of his personality. I thought it was the perfect nickname.”

Rin looked between her boyfriend, who was glaring daggers at his brother seated on the couch and Inuyasha was smirking at him with an eyebrow raised. They looked so similar but were so different. Where Sesshomaru was lean and defined, Inuyasha was thick and broad. The dog ears perched on Inuyasha's head, while Sesshomaru's ended in a hard point on the sides of his head. The beautiful markings on her boyfriends face that his brother lacked. Then there was the loudness, Rin was pretty sure Inuyasha had spoken more in the 4 minutes she’d known him than Sesshomaru did on most of their dates. 

Inuyasha patted the couch next to him and beckoned Rin over and she moved to sit next to him, causing a growl to come from Sesshomaru. 

Sango patted Sesshomaru’s back before sending Rin a big smile, “Don’t listen to the growls, dogs are possessive and Inuyasha likes to push buttons.” She said, pulling a bottle of Vodka out of the bag in her hand and setting it next to Rin before moving to her kitchen. 

Rin laughed but continued looking at Sesshomaru. “Don’t you worry Sess, you’re the only dog demon I’m interested in.” She teased, causing Inuyasha to chuckle next to her. His growling ceased but his glare didn’t diminish. “Stop trying to kill him with your eyes, I bet that makes him do it more.” She said with a scoff. 

Inuyasha pulled himself up and glanced over at her. “You can read him?” He said and she shrugged. “Not always but I’ve learned to understand a little more. It's only hard on the phone cause I can’t see his eyes.” Rin said, causing Inuyasha to raise an eyebrow and glance back at his brother. 

“If anyone can figure out what the ice prince is actually thinking, it’s gonna be you, Rinny.” He said, grabbing the glass handed to him by Sango and reaching to the floor to grab the bottle. He poured a shot for Sango before pouring a shot into the glass in his hand and pushing it towards her. “Drink up birthday girl,  _ Sess _ and I will be the designation tonight.” Inuyasha said with a smirk. 

Rin glanced at Sesshomaru to see him give a quick nod before she smiled brightly and cheered with Sango. The alcohol felt like water going down until it warmed in her belly and she looked over at Sango with her eyes raised. “You’re not an alcoholic, I get the good Russian shit for special occasions. Just be careful, you don't realize how drunk you are until you stand.” Sango warned, setting her glass down on the end table and winking at her. Rin nodded in understanding before relaxing into the couch. 

“So tell me about yourself Inuyasha. Why do you make my boyfriend so angry for fun?” Rin teased and Inuyasha relaxed on the couch as well. “It’s easy to upset him, just talk more than a few words and he’s mad. Not much else to know. I’m only about 300, he works on the corporate stuff and I work most of the pro bono shit at work. We have different moms.” Inuyasha said with a shrug before his eyes lit up and he looked over to Rin “I’m also a switch so if you have any questions about subbing you can come to me. Neither of them will be able to help you.” Inuyasha said, jerking his thumb towards a sputtering Sango and a glaring Sesshomaru. 

“Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru said with a snarl and Rin looked between them before bursting out laughing. She calmed herself to grab her shot glass and pour herself another before handing the bottle to Sango. 

“I think it would be awkward for you to teach me how to properly fuck your brother, don’t you?” Rin asked, throwing the liquor back and coughing a little. Inuyasha shrugged and pulled the bottle from Sango to place it back at their feet. 

“Demons are freaky Rin, if you’re not tied down it's not exactly uncommon to eventually pass partners around. It's all about instincts.” Inuyasha said.

Rin nodded slightly before looking back to Sango. “I thought it was only dominant and submissive.” She said, moving to the pour herself another shot. Inuyasha snorted and shook his head, drawing her gaze back. 

“There are switches, too. It's more uncommon in demons since the instinct is either to submit or dominate but when you get someone like me who is dominant but likes pain ya end up as a switch. Humans do it a lot.” He explained, passing the bottle back to Sango who was nodding in agreement. 

Rin shrugged but took her shot before smiling up at a still standing Sesshomaru. “Why are you still standing grumpy? Come sit with me.” She said, patting the empty seat beside her. She heard him sigh before he moved next to her. “You can’t be annoyed with me, it's my birthday.” She sang as he sat, his hand moving to rest on her knee. 

Sesshomaru grunted next to her and she pulled his head down to kiss his cheek. Two shots later Rin stood to open the door for her friends, almost tripping when she finally stood with a sang ‘I told you so’ coming from Sango seated in the arm chair. She opened the door and her friends shuffled in, pushing her to get her shoes on so they could get to the club before they started charging a cover. 

By the time they were walking Rin already felt more than a little wobbly in her high heels, her hand clutching Sesshomaru’s arm to make sure she stayed upright. Sango and Inuyasha were laughing and shoving each other in front of her, looking like siblings taking jabs at one another. Her friends were walking beside her, chatting with her and trying to bring a silent Sesshomaru into the conversation with them. 

As they entered the club the strobe lights were going and she could feel the bass in her feet as she moved. Sango pulled her from Sesshomaru and dragged her straight to the bar, buying her three more shots before Sesshomaru pulled her away. She’d turned to him with unfocused eyes and a dazed smile and dragged him to the floor, somewhat shocked when he danced with her, his hips moving against her and his head bowed to kiss her neck as she moved. 

She leaned back and tilted her head to give him better access and he’d groaned before leaving a harsh nip on her shoulder causing her to shudder in his arms. She was lost in the moment before she heard a wolf whistle from the side and her bleary eyes opened to see Inuyasha bent over laughing at the edge of the dance floor. She laughed along with him before turning in Sesshomaru’s arms and pulling him down by the hair to kiss him hard on the mouth. He pulled her closer to deepen the kiss before she pulled back and pecked his nose. 

She stepped away from him and pulled him back to Inuyasha and Sango who had saddled up at the bar and were taking shots together. “Have you guys seen my friends?” Rin asked, looking around the bar to find the three girls they’d come with. Inuyasha nodded and pointed behind them to the dance floor. 

“Once they realized I wasn’t going to fuck them they went to find someone else.” He said, taking the last shot in front of him on the bar. Sango snorted but shook her head, “Think so highly of yourself.” She sneered before slapping Inuyasha up the back of his head. “What do you say Rin, you want another shot?” Sango said, gesturing to the empty glasses on the table. 

Rin shook her head and felt herself stumble a little before she was caught by hard arms. “No thanks. Is it bad that I’m too drunk, I think?” She slurred, noticing the room continued to spin even though she knew she was standing still. Sango laughed but shook her head and Inuyasha snorted. “Only a month with Sesshomaru and she topped out at an hour in a club.” Sesshomaru hummed behind her and she turned to smile up at him. 

“Let's go home.” She said and he looked back at Inuyasha for a moment before turning back to her and nodding. She smiled brightly at him before turning and racing as fast as she could on her heels out of the building. She’d only made it a couple steps out before she felt herself hauled up in Sesshomaru’s arms. 

“Don’t run from a predator, Rin.” He spoke harshly in her ear and she felt a strong shiver go through her body. She nodded in his hold and he moved her around her to fix her against his back before pulling her legs up around his waist and beginning to walk them back to her apartment. 

Rin giggled from his back, swinging her legs around his hips. “Tonight was fun, right Sess? Sango can really throw ‘em back!” She said, continuing to swing her legs, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. He didn’t respond but she felt a tension in his shoulders. She pushed his hair to the side before leaning up to place a kiss against his neck. He sighed and adjusted his hold on her thighs, continued their walk to her apartment. 

“Thank you for coming with me, I know you hate loud noises.” She said and she felt the tension in his shoulders relax. He hummed in response and she nuzzled her head against his shoulder. They continued their walk in silence until he reached her building and finally her door. “Will you run.” He stated and Rin giggled but shook her head and she felt him lower her to the floor and shift her to the front door. She reached her hand back to take her keys from Sesshomaru and unlocked the door before stepping in. 

She looked back to see Sesshomaru hadn’t moved. “Why you still outside?” She asked, her voice a little lower than expected and he shook his head. “You can sleep over tonight Sess, it's been a whole month.” She said, reaching her hand out to grab his arm and pulling him slightly. He shook his head again and pulled her hand from his arm before bringing it to her mouth laying a kiss on it. “You are drunk.” He said and she looked at him in confusion. 

“Do you not want to have sex with me? I know I’ve made you wait but I’m ready now.” She said, and tears brimmed in her eyes. His eyes widened and she heard a small whine in his throat before he walked through her door and pulled her into his arms. She sniffled against his chest and looked up at him with watery eyes. 

“You are very drunk, Rin.” He said again and she nodded in understanding, stumbling to the couch to pull her heels off and throwing her legs up on the sofa. “Can you please stay?” She whimpered and she heard him sigh before he nodded at her causing a squeal of glee to rip from her throat.

She pulled herself up from the couch and bounced over to him, dragging him by the arm to her bedroom and pushing him down onto her queen bed. “I don’t know if you’re going to fit on my bed.” She said with a giggle, throwing her arms away from herself to show how long he was. He hummed in response and she turned to show him her back. 

“Can you get the zipper for me?” She said, shifting backwards until her hips were shoved between his knees. “Rin.” She heard him say sternly but his hands still moved to lower the zipper down her back. She giggled in front of him and pushed the dress off her body, showing she wore no bra and a very skimpy pair of lace boyshorts. She glanced over her naked shoulder to appraise him, his eyes were deep amber and he was staring at the exposed skin of her back. 

“I sleep best in my underwear, don’t you?” She said lightly, seeing his eyes flicker up to meet her own before he gave a small nod and removed his shirt. She sent him a demure smile before stepping forward and allowing him to remove his pants but he simply moved quickly past her and out of the room. “Sess, where are you going?!” She yelled into the empty room. 

Sesshomaru returned with a glass full of water and an unopened water bottle. He set the bottle on her nightstand before turning to face her, his eyes flickering down to her exposed chest, the deep amber color remaining. “Drink.” He said, handing her the glass in his hand. She sighed and chugged the glass before staring at him. He nodded and handed her the other bottle but she shook her head and placed it back on the end table. 

“I’m fine Sess, I promise. I probably won’t even have a hangover in the morning.” She said, trailing her fingers over his chest, relishing in the feeling of gooseflesh under her finger tips. “Don’t you want me?” She whispered, pushing her hands down to thumb the button of his jeans. 

“Yes.” he whispered but he stilled her hands and moved them back to his already exposed skin. “Drink.” he said, and Rin looked into his darkened eyes to see promise. She sighed but nodded in understanding and pulled herself onto the bed before grabbing the water and sitting back against her headboard. She felt herself be moved slightly and his button up was draped over her, swallowing her form and covering her chest down to right above her knee. She huffed at him but he didn’t seem apologetic and his eyes had lightened considerably. 

“Can’t control yourself when I’m naked, huh?” Rin said with a tease and Sesshomaru hummed in agreement, “You are well endowed.” he said simply, before pulling himself up to sit on the bed in front of her. 

Rin flushed and took a small sip of her water bottle before appraising the impassive man in front of her. He seemed to be taking in her room, studying the small aspect of her life he hadn’t experienced before. His eyes lingered on the photo of her and Jaken on her bedside table and swept over her rejected dresses for the evening in a pile next to her closet. 

“Tell me your dreams, Sesshomaru.” She said, feeling the final haze of alcohol falling away. His eyes moved from her room to look at her, darkening again slightly before staring deeply into her eyes. “I don’t dream.” He said, but he didn’t look away, her indicator that he was willing to discuss the topic more. 

“Because you don’t sleep or because you’ve already accomplished everything?” Rin asked, taking another sip from the bottle in her hand. He was silent for a few moments and Rin assumed he wouldn’t speak again until his eyes moved down to her body before moving up to meet her eyes once more. “I would like pups.”

Rin felt herself flush a little and glanced away from his intense look. “That's like having kids, right? You’ve never wanted them before?” She asked and she saw him shake his head slightly. She let out a breath and laughed, “You think you’re going to like me for long enough?” She teased and she looked back up to see the intense look had not left his eyes. He nodded and she felt a shiver go down her back. 

“So you’ve never been with someone long enough to have kids, but you think you want them with me? What’s so special? Is it my endowments?” She asked teasingly, drinking again from the bottle in her hands. She could see a ghost of a smile on his lips but he shook his head. 

“Your scent is most pleasing.” He said and Rin shrugged her shoulders. “Well no babies anytime soon mister, I’m on birth control.” She said sternly and the ghost of a smile on his lips turned into a real one. Her eyes widened and she smiled brightly at him, finishing her bottle of water before chucking the bottle on the ground and launching herself into his lap. She kissed him hard on the mouth before pulling back suddenly, the smile on her face lighting up the room. “You just smiled.”

His eyes looked light and warm and he looked down at her now perched in his lap. “Only for you, Rin.” He said and although his voice held no inflection Rin could feel the importance of the statement. She giggled before hopping off the bed and leaving the room, using the restroom quickly before rushing back to the room and pushing his shirt off her body, kicking it to land in her own pile of discarded clothing. 

His eyes widened a fraction as he took in her body and she saw him shift against his seat on the end of her bed. She prowled closer to him before stopping right in front of his face and placing her hands firmly against his chest and pushing him to lay back. “I’m feeling much more sober and I wore my cute undies for you.” She said, moving to straddle him and feeling his erection press against her, confined in his pants. “Don’t you want me?” She whispered before leaning forward to claim his mouth in a searing kiss. 

His hands flew up to tangle in her hair, adjusting her head to allow him to push his tongue past her lips. She met his tongue with her own, pushing her hips down to grind against him through their clothing. He pulled her back and stared up at her with his eyes dark and his breathing just slightly heavier than normal. “I do not have a condom.” He said, but his hips pushed up against her own to match her motions. She whimpered and pushed her own hips down harder. “I told you I’m on birth control. Please don’t make me beg.” She whimpered and she heard a growl come from his chest. 

She suddenly found herself flipped and Sesshomaru was staring down at her, the passionate look in his eyes piercing her. “We do not need to rush, Rin.” He said, but his hips had taken over her grinding and he seemed to be breathing in deeply, his nostrils flaring. She moaned but placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back slightly. He immediately backed off her and stood from her bed. She pulled herself up before plucking her knees under her and looking at him with glazed eyes. 

“What is your title?” She asked and she saw him take a deep breath, his chest rising and holding slightly. “Lord Sesshomaru.” He whispered and she pulled her hands on the top of her thigh, making sure to push her breasts together and further up, noticing his eyes had immediately left her face to watch the motion. 

His eyes slid back to her face and she pouted at him. “Please fuck me Lord Sesshomaru, I’ve kept you waiting long enough.” She said softly, her eyes locking on his own. She saw a wild look flash across his face before she was once again on her back and her mouth was being plundered by his tongue. She adjusted her legs to wrap around his hips and noticed his jeans had somehow disappeared. 

She threw her hands around his neck locking him against her mouth and pulled lightly on the hair at the base of his neck causing him to pull back with a groan and move his kisses to her neck. “You are drunk.” He said again but his lips continued kissing her neck, stopping to leave teasing licks and small bites as he moved. 

She groaned and shook her head, pulling him back slightly but stopping him from pulling away again. “I was planning this for tonight. I’ve had water, I want this, please take me.” She whimpered and she saw him nod slightly before his lips descended on her again. When she pulled against the hair on his neck again he didn’t move back, instead tilting his head to deepen their kiss.

He pulled away and Rin groaned before feeling herself lifted and moved to lay with her head at the headboard. Sesshomaru moved quickly back to hover over her, his intense eyes staring into her own. The slight tension at the brow, his nostrils flared and his eyes looking unbridled and wild as he stared down at her. “You are sure?” He asked once more and Rin nodded before reaching up to bring a hand to his cheek. “I do have one request.” She said and he nodded immediately, his eyes completely fixated on her face as he nuzzled into her cheek.

“You don’t have to speak but I want to hear you.” She whispered and he growled before leaning down and capturing her lips again. She adjusted her hands to grab his hair and pull him closer, feeling his body move to brush against her own. He groaned into her mouth before abandoning her lips to move down her shoulder again, leaving harsh nips against the skin before kissing away the sting. 

Rin moved her hands down to wiggle herself out of her last piece of clothing before moving her hands to his own boxer briefs and pushing down slightly as well. His mouth never stopped its motions but his hand came down and ripped the offended material from his body before he settled more fully against her.  Rin gasped at the contact and her eyes widened slightly. 

_ No fucking way that’s going to fit.  _

He seemed to sense her tensing and whined into her shoulder, only leaving kisses along her collar bone. When she didn’t move he pushed back to look down at her. Rin looked up at the clear question in his eyes. “I will stop.” He said and began moving back. “No!” Rin yelled and locked her arms around his shoulders, refusing to let him move. 

“Nothings wrong, you’re just very...proportional.” She said, a flush covering her face. He looked at her and his eyes widened slightly before looking down between them at himself and then back to her. His eyes looked tensed and he seemed to be trying to create more space between them. Rin held fast and he shook his head. 

“Your first time will not be when you’re drunk Rin.” He said firmly, pulling her arms from his neck and pushing back once more. Rin gaped at him like a fish before she burst out laughing. He didn’t move back any further but continued to look down at her with a blank stare.

Once she’d calmed from her giggles she looked up to see the still tense furrow in his brow and his eye looking worried. “I’m not a virgin Sess, you’re just very big. I guess I never realized.” She said with a giggle, moving her arms back to wrap around his neck and pulling his head down to whisper into his ear. 

“As long as you’re fine with a 2 to 1 ratio I think I’ll be fine.” She whispered before tracing her tongue along the point of his ear. He groaned and pushed his hips back flush against her own, his hands bracing against each side of her head. She continued to nibble on his ear and revealed in the gasps she heard from him before he pulled back, his eyes once again dark amber as he stared down at her like she was prey. 

He moved down her body mouth immediately connecting with her nipple, causing her back to arch a moan to rip through her. His hand had moved from next to head to grab the neglected twin, brushing his finger over the nipple and testing the weight in his hand. “Fucking perfect.” She heard him growl as he switched tactics, his mouth replacing his hand and his moving to run his claws gently against her sides. She arched against his mouth, her hands coming down to grab his hair and push his head against her. 

She heard him growl against her chest before he scraped his fangs against her nipple and she panted out his name as she bucked underneath him. His hand had abandoned its tracing to move towards the apex of her thighs, rubbing her sex before slipping a finger inside. She heard him groan and abandon her chest to move back up and plant a searing kiss against her lips. She pulled her hands up to hold his face close as his finger began pumping in and out of her. 

She pulled back as a moan bubbled up in her throat and opened her eyes to meet him. He looked almost feral, the deep color in his eyes staring down at her. Unbridled passion. Passion and that soft look she couldn’t identify staring back at her. Her eyes snapped closed when his hand adjusted to move against her clit as well. She bucked her hips and his mouth attached to her neck once again leaving harsh bites along her skin. 

“What do you need?” He whispered into her ear and she groaned and her hips flexed up again. “Faster.” She gasped and his speed immediately increased, the fingers inside her moved quickly and crooking inside of her and the thumb against her clit pushing harder in tighter circles. She gasped his name like a mantra, her hips moving with his hand to prolong the feeling and bring her closer to the edge. He groaned into her ear, “Cum.” He growled out and Rin’s hips lifted into the air and her back arched high. His fingers slowed but the pressure on her clit continued, extending the feelings rushing through her body. 

As her back slowly relaxed against the bed she saw him pull his hand away and lick his fingers clean, whimpering slightly as if he was just given the best dessert in the world. He moved to settle himself between her thighs and grabbed her leg to hike up over his waist. He looked down to her and she shot him back a blissful smile, moving her own hand down to grasp his length and line him up to her center. 

His hissed at the contact before sliding himself in slowly. It was like she was being stretched to full capacity. She noticed there was no pain, and she experimentally bucked her hips up, causing him to push flush against her. She heard him groan and looked up to his eyes half lidded, staring down at her and his hand seemed to flex against her thigh as he held it up against him. He leaned forward to press a kiss against her lips before slowly pulling out and pushing back in. 

Rin gasped and her head fell back as he continued his slow pace against her. She felt him continue to move, the same slow gentle thrusts and she opened her eyes to look up at him. He looked so in control, his lips held in a tight line, his eyes hard and focused as his hips moved slowly against her. 

She threw her other leg up around his waist and pulled him forward to catch himself with his arms around her head. She bucked and grinded under him and she noticed he had stopped moving all together, his eyes closed and his lips parted letting small gasps escape him. 

“I’m not going to break Sess. You can fuck me like you want to.” She whispered, continuing to push against him. He groaned and shook his head. His slow pace continued, pushing down to meet her upwards thrust, grinding against her when she stopped moving but refusing to move faster. She felt herself coming closer, but she wanted more. She wanted the wild look she’d seen in his eyes reflected in his motions. 

“Can I be on top?” She whispered and she saw his eyes snap open, the wild look returning before he lay down more fully against her and rolled her until she was perched in his lap. Rin sat up against his chest and moved experimentally over him. She knew her thighs would scream at her in the morning but she was going to get a hard fuck out of him if it killed her. 

She moved her legs to her sides before raising herself slightly and crashing down hard against him. The reaction was almost instantaneous. He groaned and his hands came to grab her hips, pulling her closer to him as he grinded up against her. She smirked before repeating the motion seeing his eye closed tightly and his lips pulled back in a snarl. She pushed herself hard down on him and grinded against him, before leaning forward to whisper in his ear. “I can’t move very quickly in this position, do you think you could help me?” She said teasingly and his eyes snapped open. 

She felt her hips be shifted and pulled down hard against him and she threw her head back in a moan. She heard him groan below her before she was no longer the one moving them. He was simply bouncing her up and down on his shaft, pushing his hips up to meet hers as she fell and grinding them together before repeating the motion again. She felt closer, but she needed more. She whispered his name and felt him hit harder against her. 

“Do you need more control, Sesshomaru? Do you want to control me?” She said, pulling his hands from her hips to fix them to her breasts and continuing the pace he’d set as she bounced. He growled below her and his hands gripped her breasts before moving over them to pinch her nipples between his fingers. She moaned and nodded in understanding, “If you want more, you can flip us. I want you to fuck me.” She growled out and before she could even squeal in surprise she was flipped back to her and he had one of her legs thrown up to his shoulder. 

His pace was fast and brutal. Rin gasped in pleasure and tried to buck back but was stilled by a hand on her hip. She looked up with bleary eyes and saw his eyes were hard, the feral look staring down at her as he moved hard and fast within her. “Mine.” She heard him snarl and she nodded her head in agreement. 

He growled again above her and felt the hand on her hip move to rub roughly against her clit. She gasped and she pulled her hand up to grab her ankle and pull her leg further back. She moaned in abandon, gasping out his name as he snarled above her. There was no stoicism on his face, but also few words. Just intense passion and want shown on every inch of his body. 

She felt her climax coming and released her leg to fall back against his shoulder before moving her fingers to pull at her chest. Whimpered and arching as the pounding and rough touches brought her over the edge. She yelled his name as she came, his pounding more frantic as he finally pushed a few more erratic thrusts against her before his hips stilled. 

She heard him gasping for air before he moved her leg from his shoulder to rest around his hip and pulled himself away before moving next to her and drawing her close. She was moved to lay on his chest and although his breathing had returned to normal, she could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest. 

“That was a great birthday present.” She panted out, still trying to catch her breath. She felt him humm above her as his hands moved down and over her body. “You were made for me.” He whispered and she let a small smile pass her lips as she nodded against his chest in agreement. 

“I think I might love you.” She said quietly. He didn’t respond, just snuggling her closer to his chest and letting out a soft purr to calm her. 

She sighed and pulled herself up to look down and give him a sweet kiss. She saw his eyes had returned to their normal gold color and held the soft emotion once more. She giggled and moved her head back to his neck to whisper to him. “How many hickies am I going to have to cover up for thanksgiving?” She asked teasingly and he tensed below her before pulling back to look over her neck and chest. 

She could feel him wince slightly before his eyes moved back to meet her own. “Many.” He said, his hands now moving lightly over her shoulder and neck. “Is that bad?” He asked, his hands continuing to trace. 

Rin shook her head and moved back to snuggle into his chest. “No, just means I get proof that I had you. Maybe the more you see the less likely you’ll be to leave.” She joked and she felt a grumble purr in response. 

“I will never leave.” He said factually. She sighed in contentment before pulling away from him and looking down at him. 

“Are you in a talking mood?” She asked teasingly and he nodded. She noticed, he looked completely boneless, there was no tension around his eyes, his mouth was relaxed and parted slightly, and his eyes were soft and calm. 

“So tell me about the pups you want and why with me?” She said, laying down and tracing patterns on his chest. She felt a grumble in his chest and she noticed it felt almost like a silent chuckle. 

“I want many. All girls.” He said, running his fingers through her hair. She poked him in the chest to continue and he let out a sigh. “My mother insists on a male heir, I would like to avoid it in spite.” He said and Rin felt her own giggle bubble up in her chest. 

“Can you control that as a demon?” She asked and she felt him shake his head. “It is a matter of wills.” He said and she once again felt the silent chuckles in his chest. 

“Why me?” She asked quietly and she felt him move slightly away from her. She panicked before she found herself flat on her back with him leaning over her. “You were made for me.” He said, his statement sounding again like a fact, unable to be refuted and above all else completely true. 

She snorted at him with a roll of her eyes. “You’ve known me for a month and this is the first time we’ve even been in the same bed together. How do you know for sure?” She teased and she saw the small smile once again pass his face. 

“I am positive.” He said, leaning down to seal his statement with a kiss. 


	3. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A miscommunication is remedied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. There are mentions of past abuse in this chapter and the implications they have on building relationships.

Rin sat on the couch, stained gray sweats and a bright pink sweatshirt covering her body, her hair in a rats nest top knot on her head and her eyes swollen and puffy. She stared at the phone in her hand trying to make sense of the conversation she’d just had. 

Sesshomaru had called her after 3 days of complete silence to inform her he would be coming over shortly to collect her. She was confused, still weepy, she felt like she must have gained 50 pounds from the amount of ice cream she’d consumed and she definitely didn’t have the energy to get properly dressed for her ex-boyfriend to come over and say whatever he had to say. 

There was a firm knock on her door and she stood to open it, her flip-flop clad feet dragging across the ground as she moved. The door flew open and Sesshomaru looked down on her, his eyes widening slightly at her appearance. 

She’d only taken a few steps back into her apartment before she was picked up and held against his chest, a deep whine coming through his throat. He moved them silently over to the couch and held her in his lap. “Why are you crying, Rin?” He said quietly, his hand gently stroking her back. 

Rin felt the tears come to her eye again and she didn’t even have the energy to stop as she let out a humorless laugh. “You broke up with me as soon as I told you about my baggage. Said you never wanted to play with me again. How did you think I would react?” She said, still unmoving in his hold as tears slid down her face. His arms tensed around her before pulling her closer to his chest.

“I did not break up with you.” He said emotionlessly, before cuddling her close to his chest and lifting her again bridal style, grabbing her keys from the table in front of them and carrying her down her hall before depositing her in the seat of his Lexus. He walked around to the other side and got in the car as well. 

Rin sat silently in the car, wiping her eyes furiously as Sesshomaru drove them to an undisclosed location. “Why haven’t you called?” She asked, staring out the window to the quickly passing buildings and let out another sigh. “I was busy.” He said quietly, causing her to fight off another round of tears. Just as she felt she was losing the battle the car abruptly stopped in front of a house and Sesshomaru parked before stepping out of the car and coming to her side to pick her up once more. 

Rin sat silently in his arms as he brought them into the house, which was an office of some sort. He set her on the couch in the waiting room before walking up to talk to the front desk receptionist in hushed tones. After a moment he returned to the couch and sat next to her. 

Everything in the room felt so loud. There was a ticking clock on the wall. The receptionist's fingers clacking against the keyboard as she typed. Sesshomaru was still whining slightly in his throat and his hand was fidgeting on her knee. Rin felt her knee begin to bounce as the anxiety of the room weighed heavily on her. Just as she was about to ask Sesshomaru where they were, a door opened to the right of them and a tall woman with pointed ears and flowing blue hair with a gentle smile waved them in. Sesshomaru moved to pick her up but the woman in the doorway tutted at him. 

“Let her walk herself Sesshomaru, I bet you didn’t even tell the poor girl where she is or why.” the woman in the doorway chastised. Sesshomaru let out a growl but Rin smiled slightly and lifted herself, brushing past Sesshomaru to follow the woman through the door. They walked in and followed her to a closed office room holding another couch and a big arm chair on the opposite side. 

Rin sat on the couch and Sesshomaru sat next to her while the woman sat in the big armchair and smiled brightly at them. “So Rin, I’m sure you have questions and I’ve known Sesshomaru long enough to know he probably didn’t tell you anything. Would you like me to explain?” Rin’s wide eyes looked quickly between the two demons in the room with her. 

“Please. I don’t think I have the energy to guess.” She said quietly, noticing that her throat sounded incredibly raspy to her own ears. The woman in front of her nodded at her before standing and grabbing a bottle of water from her desk and placing it in her hands before reclaiming her seat. 

“My name is Toran Brown. I am a therapist who specializes in trauma and I’m in the scene as well. Sesshomaru spent three full days trying to bully someone into opening their schedule to help you as soon as possible.” She said, Rin’s eyes widened slightly as the bottle of water in her hands disappeared before being replaced with the cap opened slightly for her. 

Rin shook her head slightly in confusion. “I don’t understand. I thought I’d been ghosted less than an hour ago. Even now I’m not sure why I’m here, Sesshomaru said he didn’t want to play with me again.” Rin said, taking a small sip of the water in her hands. 

Toran’s eyes snapped to Sesshomaru and she glared at him, “I told you one day your silence would get you into trouble. You never listen.” She growled at him. Rin looked over to see his eyes were also narrowed slits directed at her. “You are to help Rin, not me.” He growled back. 

Toran sighed and her eyes slid back to Rin. “Rin, Sesshomaru is not good at speaking. A lot of reading him has to be done between the lines or through his love languages. Even though he also needs therapy to fix that,” A growl sounded from next to Rin on the couch, “I want to talk about you. I think you may be trying to reenact trauma in a scene if there is physical force involved. Can you tell me more about what happened with your father?” Toran asked.

Rin clutched the water bottle in her hands tightly as Sesshomaru moved his hand to cover her knee. “He beat me a lot. My mom and younger brothers too. It was just constant hitting and punching, most of the time he was silent. He never even called me by my name. He just called me the girl. One night I ran away after he’d moved on to beat my mother. I got scared and came back and there were police everywhere, apparently my mother shot him, my twin brothers and then herself.” Rin said, feeling her hands shaking slightly. 

Toran nodded in understanding and her eyes shot to Sesshomaru briefly before she continued. “Can you tell me about that night you and Sesshomaru first played?” She asked quietly. Rin nodded and looked at Sesshomaru who was staring down at her with his eyes soft. 

_ “Rin” She heard and all of a sudden she opened her eyes to stare at Sesshomaru looking down at her in concern, the ninetails he’d been using abandoned on the floor next to him.  _

_ She gasped for air as the tears started pouring from her eyes. Their eyes locked and he was on her in an instance, untying her binds and lowering her from the hook in his wall. She couldn’t stop sobbing and she heard him whining as he licked the welts left on her body, his tongue hurting her over abused flesh.  _

“I told him I could handle pain, and normally I have a really high pain tolerance so I thought it would be fine. He called me his mistress and the first swat hit and I just...shut down. I barely remember any of it until he untied me and I realized every inch of me hurt. I started crying cause I didn’t know what had happened and there was so much pain. I tried to tell him I would do better but he didn’t say anything except we wouldn’t be playing again and then we fell asleep. He dropped me off at home and I didn’t hear from him until today so I assumed we were over.” Rin said tears streaming down her face again. 

All of a sudden Sesshomaru’s whine had returned and she found herself pulled into his lap as he nuzzled the top of her head. 

Toran smiled slightly from across the room. “How much do you know about demons finding their mates Rin?” Toran asked. Rin shook her head slightly and turned in Sesshomaru’s grip to face her. She tried to remove herself from his lap but he refused to let her go. “My adopted father is a Kappa demon so I only know that they tend to look for breeding capabilities. He says once I’m gone he’ll probably travel back to Louisiana and try to find a mate. He told me after raising me he thinks he could handle a whole brood.” Rin joked, settling her back against Sesshomaru’s chest with his arms still wrapped tightly around her. 

Toran looked over her head and glanced at Sesshomaru. “I think Sesshomaru was trying to be chivalrous and not push anything on you, but with your history I think it might be best to give you some idea of your importance to him. Don’t you agree, Sesshomaru?” Toran asked, her eyes still fixed above Rin’s head. 

Rin felt a nod above her before Toran’s eyes shifted down to her own once more. “How a demon finds their mate depends on the demon. Arachnid demons look for someone with control and power. Fire demons look for control of skill. Canine and certain beast demons will find their mate by a scent. The smell is like an aphrodisiac to them, something that once they smell they feel they cannot live without. If a canine finds a demon partner with this scent they normally are mated within a week. However, in Sesshomaru’s family, there seems to be a human affinity in their bones.” Toran said, her smile soft once more. 

“I’m sorry, it sounds like you’re telling me that I’m Sesshomaru’s mate.” Rin said, her eyes wide as she pushed herself firmly out of Sesshomaru’s grip to stare up at his blank face. He turned to her slightly and nodded in agreement. Rin began sputtering, “Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked and Sesshomaru sighed slightly. “You are very young. I wanted to give you a choice.” He said quietly. 

Toran gave a small chuckle and Rin’s head jerked towards her. “Demon’s can’t choose who they pick but when they end up with a human they normally try to give them an option. I think the first thing you should do is tell her everything. About the soul bond, about mating and why you whine at her when she cries.” Toran teased, causing another growl to bubble up in Sesshomaru’s chest. “And Rin, I think you and I should meet twice a week for a while. You’ve been through a lot but I think you will still be able to play in the future. Hitting is going to be completely off limits but there are plenty of other ways to play in a scene without it. Once we’ve worked through some of it and we make sure we know all of your triggers, I think you’ll be able to talk through some options easily.”

Rin nodded in understanding before her eyes looked back at Sesshomaru, “Do you have any tips on how to read Sesshomaru? I can only figure it out if I’m looking at his eyes.” She asked, her gaze never leaving his impassive face. Toran chuckled again and nodded. 

“Sesshomaru is much more of an actions guy than a words guy. His eyes are his biggest tell so it's good you’ve figured that out. I’ve known him for about 400 years and it's gotten better over the years. It will take time and I suggest you actually study him on a break from school to see if you can read him in a separate setting.” Rin nodded in understanding. 

Toran stood and Rin and Sesshomaru followed suit. Right before she opened the door she looked back at Rin, “One last thing. You’ll be fine to have sex but he should always use your name. It will help keep you grounded to the situation.” Rin flushed brightly but Sesshomaru simply nodded as they followed her back to the receptionist. 

The woman at the front looked up and smiled brightly at them before Toran spoke. “Rin is going to be visiting us with her guard dog twice a week for a while. Can you figure out when she goes to class and make sure we are flexible around it? She’s our priority for awhile.” Toran said to the woman. The receptionist smiled brightly and waved a hand at Rin to pull her closer and take down her availability. 

Once they’d finished setting two weeks of appointments Rin exited the building and allowed Sesshomaru to open her door before settling into the seat. Before he’d turned the car on Rin grabbed his hand and pulled him to look at her. “Can you please take me to your house?” She asked. He nodded before starting the car and replacing his hand on her knee. 

They drove in silence until they reached his house. They both entered the home, slowly stripping off their shoes and moving to sit on his couch. Rin looked into his eyes and tried to figure out what he was thinking. His eyes did not look blank but she couldn’t tell what he was trying to say. “Are you upset right now.” She said, more as a statement than a question. He shook his head. “Are you mad at me?” She asked and again he shook his head but the expression in his eyes didn’t change. 

“Do you love me?” She asked, bringing her hand up to run her thumb over the markings on his cheek. “I do not know. I have never loved.” He stated, but his eyes seemed to soften as she brushed her thumb across his face. Rin cocked her head to the side, “You have never had a partner in your over 800 years of life?” She asked, the disbelief clear in her tone. 

Sesshomaru's head remained still as he spoke. “I had one several hundred years ago. It was short and insignificant.” He said, leaning his head slightly into her hold on his face. Rin let out a big smile that turned into a smirk. “Just for the record I hate her.” Sesshomaru let out a snort but didn’t speak further.

“What do you feel when you are with me?” She asked again. “Whole.” He replied, and placed his own hand over her hand, stilling her motions. “It was a surprise.” He said, removing her hand to place in his lap. “Why a surprise?” She asked shuffling closer on the couch to continue studying his face. 

“I have learned to tolerate humans but do not care for them.” He stated, his thumb now rubbing circles over her small hand. Rin nodded slightly in understanding, allowing her hands to be manipulated in his own. “Can you tell me everything?” She whispered, watching as he drew patterns on the palm of her hand, feeling very small in his grasp. 

“You smell of fresh rain and honey suckles. In passion you smell of earl gray tea. It reminds me of when I travelled the world before it was full.” he began, his patterns never ceasing on her palm, now moving up to cover the inside of her wrist. “It felt like I’d been suffocating until I smelled you for the first time.” He said, his hands stilling against her hand before pulling back to bring his eyes to hers again. 

“I never want to be without it. To soul bond is to tie you to me completely. You will age as I age, live life with me forever. We would be entwined.” He said, his voice never wavering as he looked into her eyes. She nodded slightly and felt tears prick her still puffy eyes. He whined slightly and brushed his fingers under her eyes, trying to catch the tears before they fell. 

“Pups?”

“Our children will be half demons like my brother. A mix of us.” He said. “You assume we will be having more than one?” She teased, her eyes still watering slightly. He nodded his head in agreement. “We will have many. All girls.” He said, his eyes dancing but his face remaining stoic. She felt a tear leak from her eye and quickly be batted away by Sesshomaru’s fingers, his eyes tensing at the corner. 

“And you whine when I cry.” She stated, trying to pull the tears back. He grunted in agreement and his fingers continued to brush under her eyes. “When you are sad my soul aches.” He said simply, his fingers still moving against her cheek bones. 

Rin gave him a watery smile. “Do I smell of sadness or happiness?” She asked him. He let out a small smile of his own, “You smell of happiness covered in tears.” He said, his thumbs stopping their pattern against her cheek. Rin let out a small laugh and noticed his whining had completely subsided and his eyes still holding the soft look had relaxed around the edges. 

She stood from the couch and grabbed his hand, gently pulling him to his feet behind her. She walked up the stairs and led him to his bathroom. She released his hand to remove her sweats and sweatshirt before turning to him completely nude. 

“Will you shower with me and remove the tears Sesshomaru?” She asked, stepping back slightly into the shower stall. She heard a rip before she was smashed between the wall of the shower and a hard and naked Sesshomaru pressed against her chest. She felt his hand against her head cushioning her neck before his lips crashed down on hers, his other hand pulling her up to place her eye level with him. 

She giggled into his kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close. She felt his hand move away from her and she threw her legs up to keep him close to her. His hand moved behind him to turn the shower head on but they did not move from their embrace. 

He licked her lips to beg for entry and she opened her mouth. He seemed to be starving as he caressed her tongue and teeth before pulling back slightly to kiss all over her face and shoulder. Rin grabbed his head to force his mouth back to her own. He stepped from the wall, hands moving to hold her ass as he stepped into the water and let the spray wash her head and face. 

Rin let out a squeal as the water hit her and pulled back slightly to look up at Sesshomaru. His eyes once again were soft and he lowered her to the ground. Pulling his hand to the top of her head, he snapped the hair tie holding her top knot securely on her head before turning back to pour shampoo into his hand and lather her hair, running his claws through to detangle the knotted mess. 

She allowed his hands to pull through the tangles, hissing slightly when he found a hard snag. He kissed her forehead in apology before he continued until her hair lay wet and flat against her back. She moved under the water to wash away the shampoo and rinse her face before returning and putting her arms up in invitation. He shook his head slightly and moved back, grabbing the conditioner to run through her hair as well. Once she had been lathered and cleaned he turned back to him with an eyebrow raised and he smirked at her before picking her up and pushing her against the wall once more. 

Rin let out a gasp when she felt his fully hardened length press against her. She moved her hips slightly to grind against him. He groaned and let his head fall to her shoulder, moving one hand off her ass to quickly shut off the water before returning. “You are perfection.” He whispered in her ear before he began trailing a path of kisses against her neck. 

She threw her head back and arched against the wall when he began sucking on her neck, running his teeth along the mark until it was a deep and angry red. He growled against her neck before pulling his face back. 

“I should have more control.” He said, his eyes feral as he tried to pull himself from her hold. She tightened her legs around his waist and threw her hands over his shoulders, refusing to let go. “Please Sesshomaru. Please show me you love me.” She whispered, her head falling forward onto his shoulder. He shook his head against her own before walking them out of the shower to grab a towel and throw it over her back. 

He carried her to his bed and laid her down before crawling next to her and pulling her close and tangling their legs together. “Toran is right, I must speak.” He said, his hands running against her still slightly damp back. 

“You smell like heaven.” He began, his tone low and light. “You are witty. You are bold. You are smart. You are beautiful.” He said, his hands drifting lower down her back and palming her ass for a moment before tensing and drifting back up. “You are kind. You are forgiving. You are full of love. You are everything I need my Rin. I never want to be without you.” He spoke, his tone growing thick in his throat as he placed a kiss on the crown on her head.

Rin felt a small smile move across her lips. “That is the most I have ever heard you speak.” She said in a whisper, her own hands drawing small hearts across his chest. He nodded above her, “I do not speak without reason.” Rin untangled their legs and pushed him to his back to straddle his stomach. 

She leaned down to kiss him deeply before shifting her hips back to come in contact with his erection. He tried to shift slightly under her but she stilled him with a hand on his chest. He looked up at her, his eyes wild but holding the soft emotion Rin could now clearly understand in his eyes. 

“You love me.” She whispered, adjusting her hips to grind directly against his cock. He groaned and bucked under her. “You don’t know what love is but what you just described is love.” She continued, her hips pushing against his own in a slow even motions. He moved his hands to hold her hips and aid her motions. 

She leaned forward to place their chests together and grabbed his length in her hands to angle it against her core. “I love you too Sesshomaru, I will be your mate.” She whispered as she sat back and took him inside her body. He let out a sigh and his eyes shut.

She began a slow grind against him, pushing and pulling herself just enough to cause friction. His grip of her hips tightened as he pulled and pushed her against him. She threw her head back and let out a soft moan of her own, placing her hands on his chest and beginning to bounce slightly. 

Sesshomaru let out a loan groan beneath her before he pulled her down hard against him and held her still. She gasped at the hard motion and her eyes opened to look down at him again. He looked back at her with his eyes half closed. “May I?” He asked, trailing his hands up to cup her breast in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the hardened peak. She gave a short nod and was quickly rolled over and settled on her back. 

He did not move at first, simply leaning down to pepper kisses along her face, across her cheek bones, her forehead, her eyelids and her chin. Leaving no inch of her face uncovered. “I love you, Rin.” He whispered as he pulled his hips back and thrust forward. Rin tossed her head back at the motion and threw her arms forward to grab him around the neck. His pace continued, slow and languid, more focused on showing his love through small kisses.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked against him. His motioned stilled before he kissed her hard against the mouth and his pace increased. She moaned at the deeper and harder thrusts before forcing her eyes open to look her at him. His hair was still wet and thrown over his back, his lips in an almost snarl with restraint and his eyes looking almost feral but holding the softness in their depths. 

“I love you.” She whispered again, pushing her hips up again pulling a soft groan from his lips as his thrust harder against her at the admission. She watched his face contort in restraint and she felt herself climbing the edges of ecstasy. “Lord Sesshomaru, may I touch myself?” She whimpered, loosening her hold on his neck. 

He shook his head before leaning down. “We are just Sesshomaru and Rin. Do as you wish.” He growled out, his pace continuing with hard thrusts as a moderate pace. Rin whimpered in understanding before pulling one hand down to rub against her clit in time with his thrusts. She felt her legs quake as her orgasm came closer and he gasped against her shoulder, his pace increasing to move more quickly within her leaving small kisses against her shoulder blade. 

“Please Rin.” he whispered against her shoulder and she felt herself come undone. The emotional toll of the day mixed with his admission of love and his sweet kisses and motions within her brought her up and over her peak. Her hands still against her body and she heard Sesshomaru groan into her shoulder as he thrust erratically against her a few times before stilling above her. 

He pushed himself back up above her and stared down at her, the soft look remaining in his eyes and he moved his hand to stroke her cheek softly. “You are most dangerous Rin.” He whispered to her, leaning down to place a sweet kiss against her lips. She smiled brightly up at him and he rolled from her to lay next to her and brought her close to his chest.

“So when am I getting my engagement ring?” She asked teasingly, expecting silence. Her eyes snapped open when he replied, “I will wait until you are 24 and have experienced life untied.” She pushed herself up to look down at him. “Untied?” she asked, her heart racing slightly at the thought of being apart from him again. He pulled her back to his chest and rubbed his hands over her arms. “Your soul will remain untied but you will be with me whenever you wish.” He said calmly, holding her tightly in his arms. 

She nodded into his chest and relaxed in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely gonna be a longer update time than Switch but I love it so much already.


	4. Reading Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin accompanies Sesshomaru to his office to practice reading his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is moving slower but I'm loving it. Sesshomaru is my favorite write which makes no sense since he doesn't speak but like....here we are.

Rin squealed in delight as Inuyasha continued to push her chair in fast circles. She threw her arms out in front of her and threw her legs down to stop when she felt the room spinning too fast and she heard him howling with laughter as he stilled the chair behind her. 

“Inuyasha.” Rin heard and turned her still spinning gaze towards the multiple visions of her boyfriend standing at the entrance to the conference room. Inuyasha laughed behind her and leaned forward to tug on her hair. She straightened the blouse and skirt she wore before turning to see a glaring match between the brothers

“Lighten up Sess, the meeting hasn’t started yet and she’s bored. Let me entertain her while she’s not studying you in your natural habitat.” He said with a smirk and Sesshomaru sighed but moved into the room and sat in the chair across from her. 

She’d been in therapy for two and a half months now and since she had her spring break this week, Toran had suggested she go with Sesshomaru to work and see if she could read him while he was interacting with others. 

He’d been trying very hard to talk more to her but she could tell it just wasn’t in his nature. He wasn’t speaking significantly more than before but he would now make noises to indicate his moods more often. She could sometimes tell what he was thinking without him saying anything at all, just a quick glance to his eyes and she knew what he was trying to communicate. 

Toran had suggested she was hyper-empathetic, probably a mix of trying to read her father during her trauma, trying to ensure she never upset anyone else by searching for every small cue they gave, and just being a very loving, open, and accepting person. After years of doing it subconsciously when she began doing it with a purpose she found she was very good at it. 

She could almost tell what he was thinking when he was with her, which was almost always. After their fight at the beginning of January and three days of silence he was always talking to her. Well, maybe not talking but always communicating. She’d stayed at his house for four days after her first session and he’d told her to just stay while she went to school too but she’d declined. If she was paying for an apartment she was going to live in her apartment. 

That hadn’t stopped him though. She’d woken up several times with coffee delivered to her doorstep, he would come to her house to pick her up for dinner or cook for her at least a couple times a week and every Saturday or sometimes even Friday night he would be at her apartment once she was awake and taking her back to his house for the weekend. He also insisted on coming with her to therapy even on days where she asked he didn’t come in for her session. He would just nod and sit on the couch and wait for her to finish. 

He had confided in her that he always wanted to talk to her but didn’t know what to say. His exact words being “I wish to speak more but there is nothing of value to comment on.” She had shown him the Emojis on his phone and his eyes had lit up and it had become his favorite way of communicating. He would often send her just faces to indicate how he was feeling, always followed by a heart. His favorite was the eye roll and she got that one more frequently during his work day. 

She’d also gotten closer to Inuyasha and his parents since he insisted on keeping her close to him. His father was definitely more like Inuyasha, in body and personality. Sesshomaru had brought her over for dinner to meet them and Toga had swept her up in a huge hug before telling her he was so excited for his grandpups. Sesshomaru had growled at him but Rin had just laughed and asked if she was allowed to finish college first. Izzy had been very welcoming, telling her to ignore Toga and go at her own pace but told her she wanted to go to a candle store with her since Toga sneezed when they got within 50 feet of one. 

Inuyasha had decided he was going to be her big brother. He teased her constantly, made inappropriate jokes causing his mother to swat at him, and would text her meme’s and take pictures of Sesshomaru as he glared at people in their meetings. 

Which brought her back to the moment where Sesshomaru was looking over some documents on his computer, his eyebrows furrowed as his eyes scanned across the screen quickly. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked and he glanced up and the furrow left for a moment before he looked back to the screen. “Bankotsu has made an error.” He said and the furrow slowly returned to his brow as he continued looking over the document on his computer. 

Inuyasha scoffed and looked at Rin with judging eyes. She glared back at him with a barked “What?!” and he held his hands up and pulled out his own computer as three other people entered the room. 

Bankostu was loud and boisterous and in charge of their marketing campaigns. He normally worked with Inuyasha but this week they had a big email initiative going out so he needed to work with both brothers. Myoga, a tiny flea demon, was their company analyst and Inuyasha had told her he was a close friend of their dad’s and tended to travel with them as they moved from company to company. Hiten was their security consultant and managed their firewalls and networks and other things Rin didn’t understand.

The three men said a polite hello to her, being used to her joining their meetings by the second half of the week and sat in their seats to begin speaking. 

“There is an error.” Sesshomaru said, sharing his screen to the projector in the room and highlighting a portion of code. Bankotsu scoffed but opened his own laptop and found the code on his own device. “It’s not a mistake, it’s an opening for additional information to be input to allow for further communications with a client.” Bankostu said, his eyes pointed in a stare at Sesshomaru. 

Rin looked nervously between them. Sesshomaru’s brow was furrowed and his eyes were hard and direct. The tense look crinkled the edges of his eyes and his lips were in a tight line. “Hiten.” He said and Rin continued to study him as Hiten explained something about it not creating a lapse in their security but it wasn’t exactly up to code. His eyes relaxed around the edges but the furrow look remained. He turned back to Bankotsu and said something but Rin didn’t hear the words. She heard his tone. He was concerned. The impassive tone was marred with a slight extra breath, and his lips didn’t move quickly, clearing choosing how to properly speak on the issue without sufficient knowledge. 

Myoga spoke up and it seemed to give him more to think about, something about the cost-benefit of the campaign going out sooner. The tension crinkled his eyes but his brow unfurrowed, the look in his eyes relaxing as he moved to run the program on his computer and put the information up on the screen. Inuyasha said something and pointed to a specific place on the screen and Bankstu replied with a flippant remark. Sesshomaru looked hard at the screen in front of him, Rin’s tell that he wanted to roll his eyes but wouldn’t allow the motion. 

She saw him typing something into the computer before submitting and she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. The vibration broke her concentration on Sesshomaru’s face and she jumped slightly. 

“Rin.” She heard and her head jerked up to see him staring at her with his hand held out. His brow was unfurrowed, no tension in his eyes and the look was soft and loving. She smiled and handed him her phone so he could check whatever he’d just input her information with. They had been using her as their guinea pig on how things looked on mobile so she’d received half a dozen texts and emails about investing and financial things she didn’t understand. 

Sesshomaru sighed silently, just barely moved his shoulders clearly upset by whatever he was studying, took a screenshot before handing her the phone back and pulling the photo he’d taken on her phone up on his laptop. 

Inuyasha jumped out of the chair and pointed to a spot on the screen. “There! We need something there or it looks like blank space. Even a panel of color or some sort of photo of one of our pro bono cases or something would be better than the white panel.” He said and she heard Bankostu sigh but nod in agreement. 

The five men continued to talk around her and Rin continued to stare at Sesshomaru. The slight inflection in his voice, the quick emotions flitting across his eyes as he decided how to respond to comments. The tension around his eyes or the corners of his mouth when he was frustrated or disagreed with something being said. She was so engrossed in his movements that she didn’t notice when the three men finally left the room and his eyes remained glued to the screen in front of him. 

“Rinny.” Inuyasha sang, moving over to her to wave a hand in front of her hand. She broke her gaze on Sesshomaru to look up at Inuyasha with a huff. “I won’t ever get better if you keep distracting me when I’m actually supposed to be learning.” She grumbled and he laughed and shook his head. 

“Oh little Rinny. You already got it down pat. Tell me how he felt in the meeting?” He asked, moving the chair next to her and taking a seat before setting his head in his hand and looking at her expectantly. 

She glanced to her side and saw Sesshomaru was still engrossed in his screen before looking back to Inuyasha. “He doesn’t trust Bankotsu to not end up accidentally allowing in hackers when they send out the email campaign. He trusts Myoga that the benefit will be worth it and the fact that Hiten isn’t fighting it is a good sign but he’s not convinced. He also loves me.” She finished with a giggle. 

“Correct.” She heard and looked over to see Sesshomaru was still staring intently at his screen but his eyes were softer than they had previously been. Inuyasha smirked and rolled his eyes. “Stop being so sappy. God it's like watching a bad rom com.” He said with a fake gag and Rin swatted his arm. 

“Just wait until you find your mate. I’m gonna tease you about her and then overshare with her and we’ll end up ganging up on you.” She said with a tease and he scoffed at her. “I’m not holding my breath for her. She’ll show up when the time’s right. I’m guessing another couple hundred years. At least by the time she comes around you’ll have turned Sesshomaru into a soft cuddly toy so she won’t be scared of him” He said with a smirk still spread across his face. 

Suddenly he was hit with a balled up piece of paper directly to the head. Rin looked over but Sesshomaru looked like he hadn’t moved and was still staring at his screen. The only incriminating evidence, a pad of paper with a recent tear sitting next to him. She let out a giggle and patted a grumbling Inuyasha on the arm. 

“You know he wouldn’t feel the need to attack you if you just let him be happy for once in his life.” She tutted and Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. “How did you end up like this and he ended up like that?” She asked, gesturing to a fiddling Inuyasha and a very focused Sesshomaru. 

Inuyasha shrugged again and Sesshomaru looked up from his computer. “He was raised when dad was still quiet and direct and his mom is… a pill. My mom is cuddly and warm and dad had to talk more to make me so this is it.” 

“I do not appreciate flamboyants.” Sesshomaru said calmly and Rin saw a slight movement in his shoulders as he shrugged. Rin nodded in understanding and turned to face Sesshomaru. “When do I get to meet your mother? Do you think she’ll like me?” She asked and immediately saw him tense and his eyes narrow at the screen in front of him. 

She sighed and rose from her seat to move around and rub his shoulders slightly. “You think she won’t like me?” She asked and she felt him shake his head slighting between her hands. “She is very intense.” He said and she felt his shoulder tense beneath her fingers. 

She leaned down to place a soft kiss against his cheek and felt the tension release slightly from his shoulders. “She’s dramatic as fuck and she likes to say shit to get a rise out of people. When you do meet her just remember it’s all a game to get you to show weakness and then she’ll go for the kill.” Inuyasha said, standing from his seat and grabbing his things from the table. 

“Kouga’s coming by to go to lunch with me today. Said he found me another date. Come say bye before you leave Rin!” Inuyasha said with a wave as he exited the room. 

Rin felt the tension completely leave Sesshomaru’s shoulders before he turned and pulled her into his lap, holding her close and nuzzling his face into her neck. She giggled and pulled the ends of his hair to play with them. “You were distracted in the meeting.” She said confidently and he grunted in agreement. 

“It is hard to focus with you here.” He said calmly, kissing her neck and causing a shiver to run through her. She pulled him from her to look up into his eyes. She saw his emotions flitting across them and tried something she’d been itching to since the start of the week.

“We should try that new salad place.” She said confidently. His eyebrows lifted and she saw excitement pass through his eyes as he looked down at her. “Can you read my mind?” He said calmly, but she could hear the excitement in his voice, a slight hitch in his tone and a quirk at the corner of his mouth. 

She shook her head but pulled herself from his lap to stand next to him. “I don’t think so, but I feel like I can tell what you want to say when you’re silent.” She explained and he gave a curt nod before standing and collecting his things, holding his hand out to grab her own before leading them out of the room and towards his office. 

Once they deposited his equipment in his office and grabbed their jackets, he pulled her out and into the elevator to leave for lunch. As soon as the doors closed she found herself picked up and pressed against the wall, his lips fixed hard against her own. She giggled against his mouth before wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close. She felt him push her hard into the wall before stepping back to lower her to her feet, pulling back slightly to peck her once more before pulling away as the doors slid open. 

She giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him through the lobby and out the front doors of the building before stopping on the street to take a breath of clean air. She glanced up at him and saw his eyes warm and soft looking down at her. She beamed brightly in return before turning with his hand still held and leading them towards the build your own salad restaurant up the street. 

They stood in line and created their salads before Sesshomaru paid and they made their way to a table against the window. They sat and she stared at him before snorting and taking a few bites of salad, glancing up to see he hadn’t begun eating and was just staring at her with blank eyes. 

“We can’t move up the timeline. Not as much as you want to at least. I definitely need to finish school and you’re right I should probably get a couple years of experience in the professional sector before I start having pups.” She said matter of factly and she saw a rare smile spread on his face. 

“This is most pleasant.” He said, moving his fork to begin eating his own salad. She nodded in agreement before continuing to eat her salad, glancing up at him as he ate. 

“I agree with you. I think Hiten should double check the safety measures again.” She said, trying out how deep her newfound super power could go. He nodded his head in agreement and pulled up from his salad to stare across at her, his lips pulled tight. 

“I am still trying, Rin.” He said calmly but she could hear the desperation in his voice. He didn’t want her to have to read his mind. He wanted to be able to communicate with her, he just hadn’t had to speak in so long and was out of practice. 

She reached her hand out to him and he quickly placed his own on hers, squeezing slightly. “You keep working on inflection and actually moving your body when you nod or shrug, and I’ll keep working on reading you. It's not a race Sess. Just because I figured out my side of things quickly doesn’t mean you have to rush to figure your side out too.” She said, sending him a gentle smile and feeling him squeeze her hand for a moment longer.

She returned his squeeze before pulling back to continue eating their salad. She hummed as she ate and every time she looked up she noticed he was already staring at her. His salad was going down so he was definitely eating, but at the fifth time she looked up and huffed and rolled her eyes at him. “Yes Sweetheart, what are you worrying about now?”

She saw a small smirk spread across his face and felt a shiver go down her back. He shook his head and took another bite of his food. “You were made for me.” His code for telling her he loved her when the words didn’t seem to mean enough to him. She rolled her eyes and nodded. “I love you too.”

She sighed and played with her food a bit. “Dad asked about you the other day. He wanted to know when he was going to see you again.” She said casually and she felt the air leave the table around them. She looked up and he was tense. Mouth in a straight line small creases around the corner of his eyes and he was staring hard at the food in front of him. 

She snapped a little to get his attention. He slowly brought his eyes up and looked at her head on. “I should tell you of my past.” He said matter of factly, the tension still rolling off his body in waves.

Rin smiled and gave him a flippant wave. “Dad already told me all about it. That you were a ruthless killer and how you swore to kill Inuyasha and eradicate humans. About how you would go demon and only eat the essence of your kills.” She said calmly, continuing to eat her salad. She felt her bowl being pulled away and noticed Sesshomaru had moved the final bits of her salad to his side and was staring at her in confusion. 

“You are not frightened?” He asked and she swore she saw his head cock slightly like a confused puppy hearing a new noise. She swallowed the bite in her mouth before shaking her head. “I talked to Toran about it in one of the sessions you didn’t come in on. I was scared a little but she asked if you’d ever hurt me or been aggressive around me and I said no. She told me to look at who you are and who you’re becoming rather than your past.” She said with a shrug, pulling her salad back to her side and taking the final bites of her salad. 

He continued to stare at her, the salad in front of him completely abandoned. She pushed her now empty bowl from her and leaned back in her chair and met his gaze. “If I was scared I wouldn’t be here. I trust you to take care of me.” She said firmly and his eyes widened slightly before his head jerked in a nod. 

“Jaken is unsupportive.” He asked and she laughed but shook her head. “I don’t think he can decide what he wants. He doesn’t trust you with me since I’m human but he still adores you so he won’t say anything bad about you either. You’re stealing his baby away from him but also making her live a life as long as his. He doesn’t know whether to thank you or kill you.” She said before giggling. “I think he’s just having a dad moment.”

Sesshomaru nodded before gathering both of their dishes and putting them in a bussing station before coming back to take her hand and pull her out of the restaurant with him. They returned to the building and entered the elevator but instead of pushing the top floor he pushed the button for the garage.

He pulled her from the elevator and brought her to his new jeep, pulling the passenger door open and allowing her to enter with a confused look before going around to his side and getting into the driver seat. She looked over the middle console at him as he took deep breaths, the rise and fall of his chest the only indicator. “Are we going somewhere?” She finally asked and he shook his head before pulling her over to straddle his lap, claiming her lips and holding her close to her chest with one hand on the back of her head and the other resting on the small of her back. 

She let out a squeal against his lips before pushing her chest to his own and wrapping her arms around his neck, hands fisting the hair at the base of his neck to keep him close. He pulled away and kissed her cheeks before moving around to kiss all over his face, moving down to kiss at any exposed skin on her neck before coming back to lean close to her. “I would still like to surprise you.” He whispered into her ear. 

She let out a giggle before pulling his lips to meet her own again. His tongue ran over her bottom lip and she sighed to allow him entrance to her mouth. She met his tongue and pushed herself fully into his lap, feeling his erection pressing through his pants and flush against the apex of her thighs. She moaned into his mouth and tilted her head to the side to allow for more exploration and his hand drifted from the small of her back to her hip, encouraging her to grind against him. 

She reached her hands down to unbutton his pants but was stopped by a hard rap against the window. She heard Sesshomaru growl before stilling her hips and glaring at the window. 

“There are cameras in here and every demon with a nose is gonna know you fucked in the car.” She heard Inuyasha say through the door. She flushed brightly and tried to scramble out of his lap but felt herself held down by both hands now holding her hips. Sesshomaru continued to growl through the door and Inuyasha slapped the car before she heard him walking away. 

She sighed and leaned her forward onto his shoulder before her giggles consumed her. “You make me do crazy things.” She whispered to him, leaving a kiss on the tip of his ear. He groaned but nodded in agreement. 

“I needed you.” He whimpered but pulled himself back to allow her to crawl back to her side of the car. She reached her hand out to hold his own giggling at the absurdity of the situation before turning her head to look at him. His eyes closed as he tried to decrease the arousal in his body. 

“You get me all night tonight and I’ll be here with you tomorrow and then all weekend. Just think of this as extreme edging.” She teased and she saw his lips quirk at the edges, the small smile filling her with a sense of accomplishment. 

“Do you feel you have studied enough?” He said suddenly, his eyes cracking open to glance at her. She smiled and nodded slightly as he let out a sigh and opened his door to exit before coming around to open her own as well. 

She climbed out and grabbed his hand as they made their way to the elevator. Once inside she felt him pull her close and lean down to whisper in her ear. 

“We will not be coming in tomorrow.”

* * *

“Fuck! Sesshomaru!” She screamed, her eyes rolling back in head as her orgasm racked through her body. She felt her legs tremble as he continued moving behind her, groaning her name like a mantra before slamming his hips forward and stilling, hunching over her back to groan into her ear. 

She took shaky breaths as he pulled himself off her to move around and pull her to lay on his chest. “You're insatiable today.” She said with a laugh and he grunted in response but pulled her tighter against his chest. 

“I do not take time off without reason.” He said and she could feel the joke in his voice. “So fucking me a dozen times is a reason to take a day off of work?” She teased and she felt a chuckle in his chest as he shook his head. 

“It has only been twice.” He said confidently and she pulled herself up to look down at his face. The gentle smile he reserved for her was on his face, his eyes closed in tranquility. She snorted and poked his chest. “Today, and that's not including how many times I came without you.”

She threw a leg over his waist and leaned forward to press a kiss to both sides of his face against his stripes, up to his forehead to his moon and finally a deep kiss planted on his lips. “I know what I’m going to talk to Toran about on Monday.” She said quietly and he opened his eyes to look up at her, peaceful and calm. 

“I want to ask her when she thinks I’ll be able to train again.” She said quietly and she saw his eyes widen before hardening. “You don’t want me to be your submissive anymore?” She whispered and she saw a clear conflict play across his eyes. 

“We will do as you wish.” He said but the conflict didn’t diminish in his eyes. She sighed and leaned forward to place her head against his chest. “It’s one of those times you’re going to have to speak Sesshomaru.” She said and she felt his arms move around her to hold her tightly. 

“I do not wish to hurt you.” He said calmly, his hands beginning to rub down and over her back. “I have never trained a submissive without instruments.” He said and she chuckled against his chest before pulling her head up to look down at him again. His hands moving from her back to trace along her arms and shoulders. 

She smiled down at him before leaning forward to kiss his markings again before landing on his lips. “Good thing we have eternity to practice.” She whispered against his lips. She felt him sigh before he leaned into the kiss. She felt him harden below her bottom and pulled away from his mouth to look down at him with an incredulous stare. 

“I love you but I think if we keep going today I won’t be able to survive the weekend.” She said seriously and she saw his eyes flicker with a roll. “You think I could go all day and all weekend?” She asked and he nodded slightly in agreement. “How are you so sure?” She said, shifting her hips down to grind against him. 

He groaned and moved his hands to her hips to aid in her motion. “When we bond it will be several days of mating. We will only stop to sleep and eat.” He said quietly, still moving against her. She felt the excitement grow in the pit of her stomach as his rocking began hitting against her clit. 

“What else?” She whimpered and he flipped them over to push hips hard against her again. “I will knot in you and pup you. You still carry our children and share my life.” He groaned, moving hand down to slide himself back into her core. “You will take every drop inside of you. For every amount that leaves I will put double in.” He growled down at her as he began a brutal pace inside her. 

“My bitch. Rin. Mine for eternity.” He groaned, his hips continuing to move quickly against her. “I will own every aspect of you as you will own me. You are mine.” He growled as he pushed his hips harder against her own. 

“Fuck!” She gasped, her back arching as he hit deep within her. He leaned forward and attached himself to her chest, nibbling along the flesh before sucking hard on each nipple. 

“Cum again for me Rin, we will continue.” He growled at her before moving his hand to rub against her clit. She moaned and thrashed her head before stopping with a silent scream. He whined above her and his hips lay flush against her, slowing to a stop against her.

“Jesus Christ Sesshomaru!” She gasped out and looked up to see him with a feral smirk on his lips. 

“I know how I will train you.” He said, staying deeply seated inside her but leaning down to begin kissing along her collar bone, stopping to leave love bites and hickeys along her neck and shoulder. He pulled his hips back and slowly pushed his still hard cock inside her.

“Please share.” She said with a shaky laugh, leaning her head to the side to allow his mouth more room. He licked and bit a path up to her ear before whispering to her. “I will control your voice and control your orgasms.” He said before moving his hips faster against her.

Rin gasped and locked her arms around his shoulders as he began moving within her again. 

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> low key turning into less of a one shot collection and more of a side story of them but I'm not mad.


	5. Unconditional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sesshomaru have a conversation about moving forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates may come a little later than normal due to some personal stuff. This is definitely still a work in progress but it may be slow rolling for awhile until I get my mojo back.

Rin sat on the waiting room couch, her leg bouncing in excitement. Sesshomaru was going to come in with her today and they were both going to tell Toran they thought she was ready to train. Well, she was definitely going to tell Toran she was ready to train. Sesshomaru was being finicky about it; never quite agreeing and never telling her explicitly that he was ready and willing to try. 

After spending the entire day in bed on Friday he seemed to be pushing her to cum more, to speak her desires. It was like he was experimenting but every time she’d try to push him further he would pull back. She’d been able to slip in his title here and there. If she did it near the end he would groan loudly and continue but if she did it during foreplay he would stop them completely. 

It was like a test to see what he would let her get away with, if she could think straight at all. Friday he had barely let them leave the bed and on Saturday he’d taken her on a lunch date before cuddling with her all evening on the couch. Sunday she’d left around lunch time and he’d just been texting her wide eyed faces and telling her to come back. 

“Rin, I’m ready for you and Cujo!” Toran chirped and Rin was brought out of her musing to look up to see Toran smiling brightly at her. She returned the smile before jumping up and grabbing Sesshomaru’s hand to pull him with her back to her office. 

Toran sat in her big chair and appraised the two. “Have you been working on our grounding techniques like I showed you?” Toran began and Rin nodded in agreement. “Any time I feel like I’m panicking I’ve been finding something with each sense. It’s made it a lot easier when I get overwhelmed.” She said with a bright smile. 

Toran nodded and wrote something on the pad of paper in her lap. “Have you been practicing your affirmations?” Rin nodded again in confirmation before reciting them for her. “I am worthy of love. I am an expert in how I feel. What happened to me does not define me. I am safe now.” She said confidently and Toran gave her some snaps before writing something down. 

“So what do you want to talk about today? I’m assuming something from the scene since Sesshomaru is here?” Toran asked and Rin smiled brightly before grabbing Sesshomaru’s hand in her own and giving him a gentle smile. “I want to try being a submissive again. I think I’m ready and I’ve been doing well.” She said before looking back to Toran who was shaking her head. 

“You’re not ready.” Toran said firmly and Rin whined before pushing Sesshomaru forward to reply. Sesshomaru shook his head and Rin huffed at him. “But I want to! And I really think I am! I think I can handle it now!” Rin said angrily, smacking Sesshomaru in the arm when he continued shaking his head. 

“Rin, I know you want to try being his submissive but there are a lot of things we still need to work on. Could you handle dirty talk? What about choking or pulling your hair? Will you even be able to be bound without having a traumatic experience? It's only been 3 months, we need to work through more.” Toran said calmly. 

Rin sighed and felt her eyes begin to tear. Sesshomaru whined in his throat and immediately pulled her into his lap, rubbing his hand up and down her arms. “But he wants to and I feel like I can’t do what he wants and what if he gets sick of me and leaves.” Rin whimpered. Sesshomaru stopped rubbing and tensed behind her. 

“Close your eyes.” He demanded and Rin saw Toran scoff but close her eyes as commanded. She felt herself being turned in his lap and her chin being pulled up to force her teary eyes to look into his own. “You are my mate. I will not leave. It is only you.” He said, his statements once again feeling like factual information rather than opinions. 

Rin whimpered and dug her face into his chest. “But what if I can never do it? What if it's all too much for me and you get bored of me?” She cried and he sighed but shook his head about her. “It is only you Rin.” He said, his voice low and calm and he stroked her back. 

“I’m opening my eyes now.” Toran growled out and her hard eyes turned soft when she saw Rin snuggled into his chest. “Rin, you can’t force yourself into that kind of relationship because it's what you think he wants. You have to want it too or it’ll just continue the cycle. Look at how much he’s already changing for you! He just spoke real words Rin. He’s speaking more for you, even if he doesn’t do it in front of other people. Whether or not you can do anything else in a scene means nothing compared to that.” She said softly. 

Rin sighed and rubbed her eyes but nodded slightly. “Has reading him been going better? How was last week in the office?” Toran asked and Rin adjusted herself to face forward once more. “It was good, I can tell what he’s thinking just by his eyes and he’s working on moving or making more sounds to help me.” She said quietly and Toran smiled brightly at her. 

“That's an amazing improvement Rin! So now, don’t look at him and tell me what you think he’s feeling.” Toran said and Rin relaxed into his arms with a huff. “He’s mad that I don’t believe him that we don’t need to play for him to love me and he’s sad that I keep crying.” She said and she felt Sesshomaru’s chest jump behind her in a silent laugh. “And now he’s laughing because he thinks it's funny when I say he's mad at me because he says he’s physically unable.” She said and she saw Toran smile brightly at her before looking up for confirmation from Sesshomaru. 

“Correct.” She heard from above her. Toran clapped her hands and smiled brightly. “That's great Rin! And you’ve been paying attention to his love language like we talked about right?” She asked and Rin smiled and nodded. “I notice it constantly now and it is clear looking back.” She said with a soft smile. “People think I can read his mind, but I feel like he’s only speaking for me to understand.” She said with a grin. 

Toran snorted but nodded in agreement. “I’ve almost gotten used to closing my eyes whenever he wants to talk to you.” She teased and she felt a growl in Sesshomaru’s chest. “Don’t be mean to Toran she’s being very helpful.” Rin tutted and Toran laughed in her chair. 

Toran looked between the two of them before letting out a big sigh. “If you want to try to broach the subject of a scene you have to go very very slowly Rin. Do you hear me? Tiny pieces at a time. You may want to test small things now to see if you can handle them so we know if you want them in general. So maybe try dirty talk but nothing else. Maybe try bondage or blindfold but nothing else from a scene.” She said and Rin squealed and clapped her hands. 

“Does that mean I’ve got your approval to make him do something with me?” She said and she felt Sesshomaru tense behind her. Toran nodded slowly but looked up to Sesshomaru before letting out another sigh. “I’m serious though Rin. Only one tiny piece at a time. We have to know if something triggers you. Have you been okay with sex when he’s using your name?” She asked and Rin flushed but nodded. 

“So that's a big rule. You’re always Rin, no submissive titles. Only Rin. It might help you in the moment to know that he knows it's you.” She said and Rin noticed Sesshomaru had remained tense behind her, his hands no longer rubbing her arms but laying at his sides in fists. 

Rin looked around to look back at him and his eyes were blank and staring straight forward. “What's wrong?” She said, bringing her hand up to cheek and petting his stripes. He let out an audible sigh before his eyes turned hard and glared at Toran who grunted but closed her eyes. His eyes turned back to her own, the soft look returning. 

“If you don’t trust my affection it will be too much.” He said seriously, but his hand had moved to brush her cheek. She rolled her eyes but nodded. “I know you love me, Sess.” She said with a small smile but it faded as he shook his head. “You must know it is unconditional.” He said seriously and her heart missed a beat as she took in his face. 

The same gentle golden eyes she’d become accustomed to, his stripes and moon bright against his alabaster skin. His hair pulled to the top of his head in a ponytail with small wisps of bangs hanging into his face. His mouth curved into a small smile, the smiles he saved for her and her alone. She let out her own small smile and nodded in agreement before leaning up to kiss him gently. 

“Unconditional.” She repeated and he nodded his head before leaning back and turning her forward in his lap. Toran still sat in front of them, her eyes closed and a scowl on her face. “Sorry.” Rin said sheepishly and Toran sighed but shook her head as she opened her eyes. 

“Yet another reason he needs therapy but it’s good to see you both making progress.” She huffed causing Rin to giggle and a growl to bubble in his chest. 

* * *

_ Thank god I studied this week. _

Rin grumbled as she collected her things from her class into her backpack. The test they’d had today was their third of four tests of the semester and it had been a doozy. She’d been spending most nights at Sesshomaru’s house and after she’d expressed her stress over her coming tests he’d given her space to study while he worked on his own work. 

She sighed as she hauled her backpack up over her shoulder and made her way towards the classroom entrance. There seemed to be a roadblock and she pushed through to get out and see what the hold up was. She finally broke through and saw Sesshomaru standing against the opposite wall of her classroom, a take out bag in one hand as he held his phone up and typed quickly with the other, seemingly unaware of his impact on the other students in her class. 

He looked beautiful in his clean pressed black suit and white button up. He’d apparently abandoned his tie sometime today and his hair was pulled into a braid down his back, looking more mussed than it had been when they’d parted in the morning. She laughed as she moved to stand in front of him, his hand lowered to put his phone back in his pocket. “What are you doing here?” She asked smiling at him before going up on her tiptoes and puckering her lips at him. 

He leaned down to kiss her and held out the bag in his hand. “You were concerned. I brought you lunch.” He said and she smiled at him in thanks before holding her hand out to take his own and walk them out of the building through the students still staring wide eyed at the huge man being led by Rin. 

“You know it's not very nice to dazzle unsuspecting students.” She teased and she heard him huff slightly, his version of laughing at her antics. She smiled as they made their way outside and towards her favorite bench in the quad. Once they were seated he pulled out a Chinese take out container and a plastic fork for her before pulling his own container out. 

She thanked him before turning more fully to look at him. “What’s going on? Why has your day been so bad?” She asked quietly and he sighed as he opened his container and leaned back on the bench. “I have missed you.” He said calmly before stabbing his tofu and taking a bite. Rin scoffed but opened her own container of crispy beef to begin eating. 

“That's bullshit Sesshomaru, what happened at  _ work _ ?” She asked and he sighed but continued taking small bites of his food. “Father would like us to begin a new project soon.” He said, his fork resting against his take out container. 

Rin hummed in understanding as she set her own fork down. “So some big fancy client is coming in and got you worried?” She asked and she saw him shake his head gently and pick up his fork again. 

“He would like a new venture.” He said and Rin gave him a quizzical look. “Law or technology.” He said and Rin nodded in understanding, picking up her own fork. “So you need to go back to school?” She asked and he sighed. “Not yet, but soon.”

“Why is that bad? You don’t want to go back to school?” She asked and he shook his head. “You’re worried about me?” She asked again and he didn’t react, simply continuing to eat his meal in silence.

Rin sighed but continued eating her own meal, placing the empty container back into the bag at his feet and taking his own to place in as well. “You can’t base your entire life around me Sesshomaru. If I have to get to therapy by myself it's not a big deal or if we need to miss a couple sleepovers so you can study it’s not the end of the world.”

His eyes snapped to her and looked frustrated, like she was missing the entire point. She looked back at him with questioning eyes. “You have to speak Sesshomaru, I don’t understand.” She said quietly and he closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. 

“You are my entire life.” He said, no waver in his tone, no room for argument or dissent. “So you’re just never going to do anything since you have to keep taking care of me?” She asked with an eyebrow raised and he shook his head, scooting closer to her on the bench and pulling her to his side. 

“I have asked to wait until we are wed but Inuyasha would like to begin now.” He said quietly his eyes fixated on her face. Rin laughed and snuggled into his side. “Then let Inuyasha do it. Or better yet, you only need to wait until I graduate school. Maybe if you play your cards right I’ll even move up my timeline.” She teased. 

Sesshomaru vibrated against her but shook his head. “Inuyasha is too impulsive, he needs a firm hand.” 

“Your father isn’t firm enough of a hand?” Rin asked and Sesshomaru nodded. “He is favored.” Sesshomaru said and Rin snorted from his side.

“Inuyasha isn’t favored, Sesshomaru. He just talks more so they have more to talk about. They’re similar but your dad values your professional opinion above all else.” She said confidently. Sesshomaru snorted beside her but stayed silent for a moment. 

“Move in with me.” He said and Rin head snapped towards him. “My lease isn’t up for another two months.” She said firmly and she heard him whine slightly before his head turned to look at her. “I do not care.”

Rin snorted and leaned back in his side. “What brought this on? Want to keep a closer eye on me?” She said cheekily, closing her eyes and sticking her tongue out at him. He grabbed her tongue quickly and her eyes snapped open to see his own eyes playful. 

“I prefer you as a constant.” He said softly but Rin could see the glint in his eyes, the hold on her tongue lessened and she moved her hand to nip his finger, his eyes darkening when her teeth touched him. “Who’s going to tell Dad?” She asked softly and she saw the sheer joy that came to his eyes though his face remained stoic. The ghost of a smile came across his face and he leaned forward to press and a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

“Together.”

* * *

“Dad! We’re here!” Rin yelled loudly as she unlocked her fathers apartment and moved into the living room, Sesshomaru stepping in confidently behind her. 

“Just a minute!” She heard him squawk from the kitchen as she slipped off her shoes and gestured for Sesshomaru to do the same. 

She pulled him towards the couch with her as her father scuttled into the living room and set a tray with cups, a teapot, and a box of tea flavors on the coffee table. He stepped back and Rin knelt on the floor to give him a big hug. 

“My silly girl! You haven’t been calling.” He chastised once she’d released him and he turned his attention to Sesshomaru. He gave him a curt nod that Sesshomaru returned before pushing her to the couch and taking his own seat in the empty armchair beside the couch. 

“I call you twice a week, Dad.” She huffed, taking Sesshomaru's hand in her own once she’d settled into the couch. 

Jaken stared at the pair in front of him before his stern look turned towards Sesshomaru. “You are sure?” He squawked and Sesshomaru gave him a curt nod in confirmation. Jaken continued to appraise the couple before snorting and moving from the armchair to pour them all a cup of tea. 

He added two sugars to Rin’s before turning to look at Sesshomaru once more. “Same as before?” He asked and Sesshomaru once again gave a curt nod. He harrumphed and poured his cup as well, pushing the cups towards the couple and doctoring his own cup, moving towards the empty chair once more. 

“Are you here to tell me you’re pregnant?” Jaken asked and Rin flushed bright red and began to sputter. “Dad! Of course not! You asked to see him!” She squeaked out, her voice raising an octave at every statement. 

She felt Sesshomaru shake out his light huff of laughter and she turned to glare at him. “He is demon Rin. He understands mates.” Sesshomaru said and Rin blushed before smacking his chest. 

“Don’t talk about that in front of my dad!” She demanded before taking a drink of her tea, grateful it had cooled enough to not scald her mouth. Jaken let out a sigh as he drank from his own mug and looked over to them again. 

“Will you be doing things by demon custom or human?” He asked Sesshomaru who just nodded his head and gave a small grunt. Jaken nodded in understanding before leaning back in the chair. “You have my blessing when the time comes.”

Rin sputtered between the two before letting out a humorless laugh and looking between them again. “I was going to introduce you. Isn’t that the normal thing to do when your father meets your boyfriend?” She said to herself and she felt Sesshomaru move his hand on her own to stroke her hand soothingly. She gave a shaky sigh before leaning back and looking at the ceiling. “Nothing is happening for a while.” She said as she turned her head to her father. 

Jaken gave her a quizzical look as he spoke. “Why wait? You are aging and he is not.” He said and Rin felt her jaw gape as she stared at her prim and proper father. The same father who had thrown his shoe at her when she’d been caught sneaking in after curfew in high school and berated her with flushed cheeks when he’d seen her first hickey. 

“So you support this?” She said, trying to align her thoughts on her father with the man pushing her to tie her soul to another being for eternity, after seeing said being for the first time in hundreds of years and speaking less than two sentences. He simply hummed in agreement and took another drink from his mug. 

“He is strong and a good provider. He is a trusted ally and if he is sure it is you then it is you.” Jake’s said, his voice lower than it had been as he shrugged his shoulders like he was speaking about the weather. 

“We’re moving in together. He offered to help me break my lease.” Rin said, studying her fathers face. He winced slightly but nodded. “He said it will happen when I’m 24.” She said again, he flinched again at the statement but nodded again in understanding. “He said he wants me to have a lot of babies.” She tried again and saw his eyes snap in a glare towards Sesshomaru even when he nodded again in understanding. 

“Do not tease your father.” Sesshomaru said from her side, taking a sip from his own mug but still staring away from both other occupants in the room. “He has given his blessing.” He said after he’d placed his now empty cup on the tray in front of them. 

Rin let out a huff before turning to Sesshomaru. “What am I missing? He just trusts you? Just like that?” She asked and he nodded his head. “I am a strong ally.”

Rin snorted and looked back towards her own father, his eyes looking conflicted as he studied the pair. “So just because he was a strong ally several hundred years ago, this is all peaches and cream?” She asked accusingly and Jaken sighed but nodded. 

“He is also a close friend. I trust him with my life.” Jaken said solemnly and Rin stilled before nodding slightly and relaxing into the couch. “I don’t get it.” She said with a huff. 

“Don’t be angry silly girl, this is the best outcome from a parent. I doubt Kimi will be as understanding.” Jaken said with a small chuckle causing a growl to sound in Sesshomaru’s chest. “Oh calm down, that’s when she pushes harder. That is why I stopped reacting when she stopped using my name.” He scoffed at a still growling Sesshomaru. 

Sesshomaru’s growling ceased but he nodded in agreement. “She is abroad. I have told her.” He said and Rin saw the scowl in his eyes. She laughed before patting his knee comfortingly. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. I’m a catch! She’ll be grateful you met me!”

Both men audibly scoffed and Rin sent a glare at both of them. “I swear you both better think I’m a catch. One of you raised me and the other is threatening marriage.” She grumbled out. 

Jaken let out a loud laugh before shaking his head at her. “Kimi enjoys upsetting her son. You will make an easy target to push his buttons. You must never show anger or fear or she will dig deeper. It will take time to learn.” Jaken said, his eyes wide as he looked at Rin. She stared back and noticed his big eyes looked teary and his beak was quivering slightly. 

“Dad?” She said softly and she heard him gasp slightly as a sob escaped his mouth. “It’s nothing. My little girl will be with me forever. I am overjoyed.” He said, his high voice cracking slightly as he spoke. Rin smiled and moved from her spot next to Sesshomaru to set an arm around her father. 

“I had thought it was strange but it is truly fate.” He continued to blubber before looking directly at Sesshomaru “My only request is I be the first you tell about your pregnancy, everyone else will be able to smell it but me!” He exclaimed with a big smile. Rin continued to sputter beside him before looking between her father and Sesshomaru. 

She let out a small growl before glaring down Sesshomaru. “There will be no babies for several years.” She said with a glare. Sesshomaru gave a small nod in agreement and her father patted her hand and smiled at her. “It is truly a good match.” Jaken said, patting his hands against his cheek to stop the flow of tears.

Rin sighed and nodded before moving back to sit next to her pruning boyfriend. “You better check that ego.” She growled at him and he simply continued sipping his tea. She looked back to see her father laughing at them.

“A true Yin Yang.” He said confidently before launching into an explanation of his week without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news is the entire next chapter is basically 9 1/2 full pages of smut.


	6. Tiny Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru and Rin test some of the pieces of a scene to establish new rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all smut, minimal plot. I'm not sorry at all.

“No.” He said firmly and Rin let out a grunt of frustration. “Toran said we should try! You like it when I call you Lord Sesshomaru! How different could it really be?” She said with a huff but his blank eyes remained hard and unchanged. 

Three weeks since her father had given his strange blessing and four weeks since they’d seen Toran and nothing had changed. Well, not nothing. She had just finished finals and her internship would be starting next week. She’d moved in with Sesshomaru two week ago and they had gotten into a comfortable rhythm of whoever got home first cooking dinner and then snuggling in bed or on the couch before a couple rounds of sex put them to sleep. 

She’d started using Lord Sesshomaru more during their intimacy and he seemed to revel in it. He no longer pulled away when she said it, rather pushing harder or more frantic but the rest of their relationship remained unchanged. She tried dominating him after Toran had suggested they try switching if Sesshomaru was worried about hurting her, but it was awkward. She didn’t like commanding him and he became unresponsive when she did. The next visit Rin had firmly said switching was not something she was comfortable with.

So she sat kneeling on the bed in just a sleep shirt and panties, staring down her shirtless boyfriend as he refused to try dirty talk. “Just a tiny piece, Sesshomaru. You just have to say all the dirty things in your head out loud to me.” She said playing with the hem of her shirt, lifting it slightly to expose a sliver of skin. He growled as his eyes focused on her hands but again shook his head. “You are not ready, Rin.”

She huffed and scooted off the bed before moving to push him to sit and standing back from him. “What can I do to prove to you that I am very interested in this and I will use my safeword if it's too much.” She said, running her fingers over his shoulders and chest. He took a deep breath through his nose before removing her hands to hold them in his own. 

“I am worried.” He said quietly and Rin studied his face, waiting for him to continue. “I can not hurt you again.” He said, his tone remaining low and just above a whisper. 

She knew that. She knew he blamed himself entirely for the failure of her first time. He had tied her to the hanging pots by her wrists and slowly moved the leather against her body. She had whimpered and begged and he had told her to be completely silent unless she needed to stop. They hadn’t known that him calling her Mistress would make her completely disassociate from the moment. He hadn’t known her silence was not permission, rather defeat. He blamed himself for noticing sooner but Rin hadn’t noticed at all until it had been too late. 

Then his silence had almost been worse but he’d apologized. He wasn’t avoiding, he’d simply been on calls every moment trying to find a therapist to connect her with. She didn’t know in the moment but she knew now, but that didn’t seem to stop his guilt. 

Rin gave him a gentle smile before moving her hands to place them on his shoulders. “I will use my safeword, you will check in often, you will use my name and I will tell you if it's too much. I want to try this Sess. I love you, I know you love me. Unconditional, fated or not. If we hate it we can check it off the list. Please try, for me.” She said, moving her hands from his shoulders to trace down the stripes at his wrists.

He let out a sigh before raising his head to look at her. “You will call me Lord Sesshomaru, I will check in frequently and you will use your safeword immediately.” He said sternly and she nodded excitedly before stepping back from him to pull off her shirt. 

A hand on her wrist stopped her and she looked up at him in confusion. “Slowly.” A strong shiver went down her spine and she nodded before slowly pulling her shirt off leaving her clad in only a pair of lavender boy shorts. She hooked up thumbs at the sides before slowly bending down to lower them to the floor.

She looked up to see Sesshomaru studying her, his eyes dark and dress slacks from the day discarded in the corner. “You are sure you wish to continue?” He said, eyes glued to her chest. She took a shaky breath before holding her head up to look straight ahead. “Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.” 

A deep groan sounded from him before he stood and stalked towards her, his hands reaching out to ghost over her arms before moving to her chest and down her stomach, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. He moved his hands up to the necklace around her neck to tighten it before stepping away from her. “On your back.” He said quietly, moving to the side to allow her to climb into the bed. 

She slowly climbed the bed, placing herself in the center on her back. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. Sesshomaru moved to her side and laid beside her, his hand resuming its ghost touch against her skin. “We do not need to do this.” He said, his voice light as his hands moved to put a slight pressure against her, pressing on the skin over her racing heart. 

“I am excited, not nervous.” She said, smiling gently up at his concerned face. He nodded slightly before adjusting to be laying over her. 

“Safeword.”

She let out a shaky breath before closing her eyes. “Orchid.” He hummed in confirmation and his hands began moving along her skin again. “You will use it.” He said, his statement firm as his eyes moved across her body, stopping at her pebbled chest and moving back towards her face. 

“I can beg if you’d like, Lord Sesshomaru.” She said with a smirk. His eyes flashed up to her, the heat returning as he stared down at his face. 

“You will not speak unless I request it.” He growled out and she nodded, eyes wide as she stared at the male above her. He nodded slightly before his hands moved down. 

“My perfect bitch, so ready to be filled with pups.” He said, his hand rubbing her stomach. She smiled as he spoke, his words dirty but still somehow completely focused on her. “What does my Rin want from her mate?” He said, his eyes breaking contact with his hand to meet her gaze. 

“Whatever my lord requests.” She whispered. A small smirk spread across his face as his eyes left her own and his hands continued to move across her. “I will mark you. Every one will see you and know you’re claimed. You will be filled to the brim with my seed. I will fuck you until you can not walk.” he growled out, his hands moving to fondle her chest, stopping to pinch her nipples drawing a gasp from the woman below him. 

His hand stilled and her eyes opened slowly to see him staring down at her. “What titles are acceptable?” He said. She looked at him in confusion and he sighed before leaning forward to kiss her forehead slightly. “Bitch. Whore. Concubine.” He asked and she stilled for a moment to think. 

“I think only bitch, if that's okay.” She said hesitantly and he smiled before leaning forward to kiss her lightly on the lips. “You will always be my bitch Rin.” He said against her lips. She let out a small giggle and nodded in understanding before he backed away from her mouth and his hands began their trek again. 

He grabbed her hands and moved one to her core and the other to her chest. “Touch yourself for your lord. Do not stop.” He said firmly and she nodded before gripping her breast tightly and running her fingers up and down the lips of her sex. Her eyes slid closed as her fingers ventured deeper and began rubbing her clit in slow circles. She let out a breathy moan as her fingers moved expertly against her own body. 

“Do not cum, Rin.” He said, his eyes staring down at her moving hand. “Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.” She whispered, slowing her movements to ensure she would not go against her hand. She continued to fondle her chest, drawing small circles around the skin before twisting her nipple slightly and arching slightly into her own hold. She let out a gasped moan and pulled her hand back to repeat the process again. 

“Speak.” He commanded. She took a shaky breath and stilled her hands but a low growl from beside her made her look up into his face. His eyes were hard and wild, staring hard into her own eyes. “Continue.” He said, moving his eyes to look down her body again. She nodded before continuing to touch herself, her hand pressing against her now wet core.

“It feels good my Lord. I want more.” her statement ending in a moan as her fingers pushed harder against her clit. He hummed in approval before he moved a single hand to touch her unoccupied breast. “Do you require your Lord's touch?” 

“I will do whatever my Lord requests.” She moaned out, her chest arching against his firm grasp. He growled in approval and his hand continued to tease her nipple, leaning his head down to take her breast in his mouth, his tongue swirling before sucking hard and pulling off. “Does my bitch want to cum?” He said, his hand moving across her abdomen and ghosting her pubic bone causing her to gasp and her hips to buck. “Please.” She whimpered out, her hand moving more firmly against her clit until she slipped two fingers into her core and let out a low moan, moving her hand to rub her thumb against her clit. 

“My eager bitch. Would you like your Lord to fill you, breed you. Or would you like your Lord's tongue to make you scream.” He said calmly, his hand moving down to brush her still rubbing thumb away and pressing his fingers hard against her clit but remaining still. She bucked against his hand but a feral growl stopped her motion.

Her eyes slid open to see him staring down at her. She took a shaky gasp before moving the hand on her chest down to his hand moving him against her core. “Please fuck your bitch Lord Sesshomaru.” She said firmly. His pupils blew wide and his hand began moving without her assistance. “You will cum for your Lord and then I will breed you.” He said calmly. She sighed and moved her hands away from her pussy to grab both her breasts. She saw him shift slightly beside her before his fingers pushed into her and he began pumping roughly against her. 

She let out a gasped moan and her eyes slid shut as she felt her orgasm building. His hand moved quickly and mouth attached to her neck, sucking hard and leaving hard nips along the skin until it almost burned from the heat of his mouth. Her hips buck hard and she felt her orgasm wash over her, his hand continuing to move against her until she lay panting as her hips tried to fight against the stimulation. 

“Open your eyes Rin.” He commanded and she slid her eyes open to look up at him. The wild look was still present but the soft look of love she’d grown accustomed to was clearly visible as well. “Would you like to continue.” He asked quietly, his fingers moving from her body to cup the side of her neck. She smiled brightly and nodded up at him. “Please breed me Lord Sesshomaru.” She chirped, her tone not matching the devious act they were involved in. He smiled gently down at her briefly before he moved away from her before rejoining her and separating her thighs to settle between them. 

His hand moved up to pet her cheek before trailing to her neck and rubbing the spot he’d been sucking before. “I will mark you everywhere.” He growled before lowering his head and sucking hard against her chest, just above her heart. He nibble the flesh before pulling back, his breathing erratic. “When we mate I will bite you there. Everyone will know who owns you.” He said, his voice deep and commanded. 

“Mark your bitch.” She whimpered, arching her chest to bring his face closer to her. He groaned against her chest before moving his mouth to suck on her collarbone, then moving to the opposite side and biting down slightly against the crux of her shoulder drawing another moan from the woman below him. He pushed his length against her core and she gasped, her eyes snapping open to see him move his head slightly up. 

“You will take every drop.” He said through a snarl before pushing himself into her heat. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a choked moan as he began moving slowly within her. “Beg.” he growled down at her.

“Please fuck your bitch Lord Sesshomaru, I want to be claimed by you. Fill me with your cum. I want everyone to know who owns me.” She whimpered out, her chest arching as he moved faster within her. “Please fuck me hard and fast. I want to be owned by you.” She whispered, her throat feeling hoarse from her continuous moans.

He snarled above her and his hips moved quickly, his hands moving to hike her legs up high around his waist. “I will own every piece of you. Your soul belongs to me.” He groaned down at her and she whimpered in agreement. “I will fill you to the brim and you will be grateful for the gift.” He said again, his voice rough as his hips moved faster and harder against her. 

“Only yours!” She gasped out, reaching her hands out to grab his forearms as he pounded into her. “This is my cunt. My body to take, my body to use. Everything about you is mine.” He growled, his head moved down to once again bite against her neck. She moaned in response, her hands flexing against his arms as her orgasm built inside her. He bit hard against her neck and her back arched in response. 

“Say you’re my bitch.” He growled into her ear, his hips thrusting wildly against her. “Say you’re my bitch and cum all over your Lord’s cock.” He groaned into her ear. She panted in agreement and he pulled from her neck to stare into her eyes. “Say it.” He growled into her face and she let out a low moan before locking their eyes and speaking through her gasps. “I am my Lord’s bitch, I will cum when he commands.” She gasped out, moaning at the end as his hands tilted her hips higher and he hit a deep spot inside her. 

“Cum on your Lord’s cock.” He growled and her eyes snapped shut as her orgasm raced through her. Her head thrown back as she heard him yell his release as his hips stalled against her. She breathed heavily as he lowered her hips back to the bed and moved away from her, coming back with a wet washcloth and wiping her down before wiping himself and tossing the cloth into their laundry basket before climbing into bed with her. 

“Would you like aftercare.” He said quietly, petting her hair as her breathing began to even out. She smiled up at him and nodded slightly. He pulled her to his chest and curled around her continuing to pet her hair as he whispered quietly for her.

“You are my soul. I will protect you with my life. You are everything. I love you. We are fated and I am content.” He whispered to her and she giggled slightly before leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips. “I love that you will speak for me.” She said against his mouth. She felt him smile against her mouth but as she pulled back it was no longer there. “I will do anything for you, Rin.”

She sighed and snuggled back into his chest, his soft words continuing to flow through her. “I’m always okay with dirty talk if it's like that.” She whispered and she heard him hum in understanding before she drifted to sleep. 

* * *

She stood in front of their floor length mirror staring at the intricate ties all over her body as Sesshomaru moved behind her, finishing the rest of the web. After their positive experience with dirty talk he had been much more open to looking at other pieces, only adding what had already been agreed upon. 

So today they were trying choking and Rin could tell he was nervous. Although there were ties all over her body they didn’t bite into her skin at all, more like a decoration that kept her hands still rather than keeping her completely bound. 

She shifted slightly as he pulled away, testing the range on her hands and finding that although she was bound she could still move them slightly. She looked herself over in the mirror and felt her arousal bloom at the erotic sight.

Criss-crossed roped accentuating her chest and all down her torso, leading to a collar around her neck pressed against her submissive collar and a single piece pressed against her core and up back around her back. 

“Safe word.”

“Orchid.”

She immediately found herself picked up and carried to the bed before being tossed down gently and centered. “You will use your safe word.” He said firmly and she nodded in agreement, the rope chafing her neck as she moved. 

“I will be choking you.” He said and she nodded again in agreement. “Nonverbal.” He demanded and she shifted her leg to stamp the bed three times and he nodded before moving away to divest his shirt and pants, returning in his boxers. 

“What does my bitch desire?” He said softly, his hand flexing around her neck, not choking yet but a clear indicator of what was to come. Rin let out a deep breath. “I would like to suck your cock Lord Sesshomaru.” She whispered and she felt the hand around her throat tense slightly. 

He hadn’t let her give him head at all yet. Normally when she tried she would end up in a sixty nine which would always make her cum but he wouldn’t until he was inside her. She assumed at some point he would want to cum on her face or chest, even on her back in doggy but so far everything had been inside her. She took a deep breath, her neck expanding to push against his hand. “Please cum on my face, Lord Sesshomaru.” 

He moved his hand from her neck to grab her chin and jerk her hand towards him. “Only inside you, Rin.” He growled down and she felt another flood of arousal heat her body. “You will swallow every drop and then we will go again.” He said firmly and she nodded against his hold on her chin. He grunted in agreement before stepping back from her. 

She felt herself being lifted until she landed on her stomach, head dangling off the side of the bed. She moved her head up to see she was exactly at eye level with Sesshomaru’s groin. She licked her lips in anticipation and she felt him move his hand to pet her head. “My bitch is so cock hungry.” He growled and she whimpered in agreement, trying to reach forward to lick him through his underwear. 

He stepped back and she whined in protest before he slipped his underwear down and off his body, exposing his erection. She whimpered again and tried to pull herself closer until a growl stopped her. “You will wait.” He said firmly and she whimpered but stopped moving, her eyes glued to him in front of her. 

He moved his hand slowly and began to slowly stroke himself at her eye level. She wiggled against the arousal in her body and let out a low moan when he brushed a bead of precum from the tip with his thumb before bringing it to her lips. “Open.” He commanded, and she immediately opened her mouth, tongue out and waiting as he slipped his thumb into her mouth. She immediately latched on, sucking hard on his thumb and letting her tongue dance around it. He groaned before pulling his thumb back and shifting closer to her. 

“Open.” He commanded again, his voice rough. She opened her mouth and once again laid her tongue out in invitation. He shifted closer before grabbing her hair and pulled her gaze from his erection up to his eyes. “Lick.” He said firmly and she whimpered before he lowered her head, his hand still tight in her hair and reaching her tongue out to lap against the head of his cock. 

He breathed hard through his nose and his hand tightened around her hair as she tongued his tip. She laid her tongue flat against the underside and just held it there for a moment before her head was jerked back and tilted up to look in his eyes again. “Every drop.” He growled and she whimpered in agreement again. “Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.”

He shifted forward again and she finally pulled the first inch of him into her mouth with a hum of contentment. He began thrusting against her face, slow and measured, allowing her to get used to the motion. She sucked her cheeks in and hummed again, her tongue dancing around the flesh as it entered her mouth. She felt the hand on her head release and she groaned in disappointment, slamming her leg down in frustration. 

He immediately pulled back and she whimpered before looking up to see him concerned. She thought for a moment before flushing slightly. “I would like you to pull my hair, Lord Sesshomaru. I did not mean to stop play.” She said, the flush on her cheeks expanding when she saw the amusement in his eyes. 

“A tantrum.” He mused before he brought both hands down to tightly grasp her hair and hold her face forward. “Open. Breath through your nose.” He growled and she moaned before opening her mouth wide and feeling him push in until she gagged. He groaned before pulling back and pushing back against her gagging throat again. 

His hips still moved slowly giving her time to get a breath before he pushed forward again. He continued for a few moments before pulling out and jerking her head up, drawing a sharp inhale from the woman below him. “Relax your throat.” He commanded and she jerked her head slightly in his hold in agreement. He pulled her head back and slipped his cock back into her mouth. 

“Relax your throat.” He commanded once more before pushing his cock deeper down her mouth, past the back of her tongue and deep into her throat. Rin’s eyes widened as he stayed there for a moment. He groaned before pulling back, giving her a second to take a breath before pushing back in and back down her throat. 

She was truly choking, breathing through her nose doing nothing for her lack of oxygen. Once she had gotten used to the feeling, he pressed his cock back down her throat and instead of trying to breathe and used her tongue to push against the portion of his length in her mouth. He let out a choked moan before tightening his hold on her hand pulling out again. “Again.” He demanded, before pushing back into her mouth and letting her run her tongue over him again. 

He continued at a languid pace before pulling out and pulling her flushed heaving form up to look at him. “I will go until I cum. Do not spill a drop.” He said firmly and she whimpered in agreement before he moved her head back down and shoved himself down her throat, much quicker than before. He began moving quickly against her face, only stopping every few minutes to give her a gasp of air before reclaiming her mouth. 

He pushed in until his hips were flushed with her face and growled down at her. “Every drop, bitch.” He growled and she hummed in agreement, the vibrations trailing up and down his cock locked firmly in her throat. He moved quickly then, pushing against her mouth until he shoved his hips forward and pulled her hair tight as he groaned his release down her throat. She swallowed against the pulses in her mouth until he released her hair, pulling himself out and breathing heavily.

She let her head fall and panted against the bed as she caught her breath. He grabbed her hair and jerked her head up, running his fingers along the spittle dripping down her chin before nodding and leaning forward to kiss her forehead. “Very good Rin.” He commented and she beamed up at him. 

He stepped away from her for a moment, leaving her floundering on the bed before she felt the bed shift behind her and her hips were pulled up to place her on her knees. She felt him rub his hands over each of her cheeks before pulling the rope at the apex of her thigh snug against her drawing a surprised moan from her throat. “Are you ready, Rin.” He said calmly, one hand pulling the rope to the side to allow him to push against her clit. 

“Whatever my Lord commands.” She whimpered, thrusting her hips back in desire as his fingers continued to torment her, rubbing against her clit before sliding a finger into her weeping core. 

“Did my bitch enjoy her taste of her Lord’s cock.” He said, his finger pumping against her core, drawing more wetness out of her. She moaned in agreement and thrust hips back against him. She felt a knot on her lower back loosen until the rope against her pelvis went slack. He pressed his once again hard flesh against her and she gasped as he pushed directly into her core. He gave a few tentative thrusts before stilling, flush against her ass. 

She suddenly felt him grab the ties across her back and haul her up until her back from flush against his chest. 

“Safeword. Verbal and non verbal.”

“Orchid.” She whimpered as she slapped her foot against the bed three times. He grunted in understanding before the hand on her back released, moved to hold her by the neck. His other hand grabbed her hair and pulled her head back slightly as he tugged. 

“I own you.” He growled against her before pushing hard against her, the only thing keeping her from jerking forward his tight hold on her neck and hair. She moaned in response and nodded against the hold on her throat, before it tightened and she felt her hair pulled back again. 

“Speak.” He grunted at her, moving his hips to thrust hard into her once more. “I am only yours Lord Sesshomaru, you own me.” she whimpered out. He hummed his approval before starting to move against her. She felt his hand flex against her throat, cutting off her oxygen for a minute as his pace continued. He relaxed his hand and she took a gasping breath, moaning as he hit deep within her. 

“Say it.” He demanded, his pace increasing and the pull of her hair jerking her head back. “I am your bitch, Lord Sesshomaru.” She moaned and he groaned before tightened his hold on her throat again, his hips moving quickly against her. 

He leaned down to growl against her cheek before releasing her neck again. “You will cum on your Lord's cock.” He demanded, his hips hitting hard and staying seated deeply within her, just grinding against her. She gasped against his hold and he released her throat as she panted for air. “I want to cum. Please let me cum.” She begged and she heard him groan behind her, the hand holding her hair releasing her before moving down to rub harshly against her clit. 

“Say my name and cum.” He growled against her, his hips thrusting madly behind her hand once again tight against her throat. She gasped against his hold until he released her just enough for her to take a deep breath. “Lord Sesshomaru!” She screamed, her legs trembling as a strong orgasm flowed through her. He grunted her name behind her before releasing her throat and allowing the top half of her body to flop onto the bed as he held her hips and thrust frantically against her until he came. 

He took shaky breathes as his hands released her hips, moving against her back and untying knots until he could pull the rope completely off her. He pulled away from her to shift her vertically on the bed before grabbing oil from the end table and beginning to massage her shoulders and arms, continuing down to rub against her back.

“Okay, so what can we check off the list?” She panted, finally unbound from the many knots on her body, her boyfriend rubbing her sore shoulders and back. He hummed in response and moved to continue rubbing her. “You enjoyed choking and hair pulling.” He commented, his tone light as he continued to massage her. 

She nodded in agreement and moved to look over her shoulder. “Dirty talk and bondage were definitely fun. Blindfold was okay if you told me what was coming but we would need to test gagging again.”

His hands stopped moving and she felt herself being turned over to look up into his eyes. “No gagging.” He said firmly and she sighed but nodded in agreement. When they had practice gagging she had forgotten her nonverbal and almost had a panic attack. He had picked up on her panic almost immediately and stopped but he had thrown the gag away after that experience. 

“No instruments. Ever.” He once again said firmly. She nodded again in agreement. He’d brought out a crop and hadn’t even used it before she almost completely dissociated and didn’t even notice until he had thrown it back in the closet, whining and licking her chin.

She groaned when he found a knot on her back before sighing as he worked the muscle loose and laid beside her to hold her close. “We have not done a full scene.” He said quietly and he nodded against her. “I think we could try now if you wanted. Maybe get some tips from Toran on how to help you since you’ve never done it without tools.” Rin said against him. 

He nodded before shifting her to her side and curling around her. “I will do whatever you wish Rin.” He said, before peppering kisses along the side of her face and whispering his love to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is outlined and planned now I just gonna finish the damn thing!


	7. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru and Rin try orgasm denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write this from Sesshomaru's perspective. Not sure how it went but gotta try new things

Toran was staring him down, eyes hard before shutting them with a loud huff. He looked down to the small woman in his lap and leaned down to kiss the crown of her head. “We can wait.” He said. He felt his small mate wiggle in his lap before staring up at him in challenge. “If Toran thinks we can try it, we can try it. Didn’t you say you wanted to control my orgasms?” Rin asked, poking him in the chest. 

He let out a slight breath before nodding. “Toran, what is your recommendation.” He asked, turning his head up to face Rin’s therapist and one of his old friends. 

“First of all, I recommend you stop making me close my eyes every time you want to talk to her. Seriously Sesshomaru, you need to come in here for your own sessions. Secondly, I think if you wanted to try orgasm denial it would be a good next step. You have to decide if you want to try it in a day to day situation or just in play, maybe find a mix of the two. You could try 24/7 if you want with your clear boundaries.” She said with a hard look at Rin. 

“What are your rules now?” Toran quizzed and Rin took a deep breath before speaking. “No instruments. Vibrators and toys are green. Bondage is fine as long as one leg is free so I can do my non verbal. Choking, hair pulling and penetration are fine. No hitting, no cutting, no gagging and minimal slave play. Low levels of verbal degradation but other dirty talk is green. He is Lord Sesshomaru and I’m Rin or bitch.” She finished as she ran out of breath. Toran nodded and looked up to Sesshomaru with an eyebrow raised. “And you’re comfortable and good with all of that?” She asked. 

He snorted at her before looking down to his mate once more. She truly was perfect. He could curl around her, keep her, protect her. He would do anything for her. “We will do as Rin wishes.” He said with finality and the small woman in his lap beamed up at him in response. 

Rin turned her smile from the man holding her to Toran in front of them. “What does 24/7 mean?” She asked, her eyes moving between the two other occupants of the room. 

Toran laughed and leaned back. “24/7 means that it's a constant scene for you. In and out of the home you are his submissive and he is your dominant. All the time he’s in charge of you and all the time you obey him. It’s like slave play at 100%.” Toran said. He felt his mate shift uncomfortably in his lap and his arms moved to hold her close and his eyes snapped up to glare at Toran in front of them. 

“We will not be doing that.” He said firmly and he felt his mate relax again in his arms. Toran let out a low whistle and slow clapped. “Look at you being able to read your mate’s social cues. I agree though, it can create a very unhealthy dynamic especially with past trauma. There are other ways to do things in the day to day without having to do 24/7 though. Have you ever teased him? Have you done any slave play?” Toran asked, her eyes kind as she shifted to look at Rin.

Rin flushed but nodded. “The play is normally like bringing him a drink or giving him a massage and I magically mess up and need to be punished.” She said, her back pushing against his chest, trying to burrow from the awkward conversation. His arms tightened around her and a low growl bubbled in his chest as he stared at Toran.

“Oh hush, mutt. This is awkward for her but it will help create clear boundaries for both of you.” She said with her own snarl. She scoffed before turning back to Rin. “I have a list of a couple options for you to try that aren’t 24/7 but will still give him the ability to control your orgasms. I know he’s never done this either so it’ll have to be something you try together.” She said softly and grabbed a paper from her desk as Rin let out a shaky breath in his lap before nodding slightly. 

His arms released her as she went up to grab the paper from Toran. She reclaimed her seat next to him and he huffed before pulling her back to his lap and looking over her head to read the paper in her hands. 

There were several options. Bound to a bed with a vibrator and a timer, a butterfly on her while she worked or when she was home that would end in a punishment of his choosing, constant orgasms only ending when she blacked out or used her safeword. He smelled a spike of early gray tea coming from her and his hands moved to pet her arm. “Which do you prefer?” He asked and she glanced up at him with a flush before quickly averting her eyes to the paper, the spike in her scent getting stronger. 

She let out a shaky laugh before moving the paper to be directly in front of him. She quickly moved her hand to the second on the list. He nodded slightly but her hand continued to move, pointing to the third option before moving up the first. “That's the order I want to try them.” She whispered and he shifted her slightly in his lap to push his half mast erection against her bottom. 

“Whatever you wish.”

She flushed brightly and pulled the paper down to her side to look up at a chuckling Toran. “Rin, you’re talking about different sexual encounters. If neither of you is excited by them then you need a different therapist.” She said with a flippant wave. 

“Anyways, how has it been going down to once a week? Are you feeling okay in your day to day? How is the new internship going?” Toran asked, once again holding her pen in hand and her open pad in her lap. 

Rin let out a laugh before smiling brightly. “The internship has been great and Sess lets me borrow his Jeep so I don’t have to take the bus anymore. It’s been really great! I’m learning a lot and my coordinator has already told me they’re thinking about hiring me once I graduate.” She said brightly. 

Sesshomaru stared down at her as she spoke animatedly about her new job. She was so happy, always so open and caring, a complete and total juxtaposition to his own self. He was content to just watch her interact with those around her and she never brought him in without reason, allowing him to be comfortable. His father commented frequently how he was no longer hearing from Inuyasha about horrific things he did to the staff; he no longer had the desire to inflict pain. He would go to work in order to get home faster, to be cocooned in the comfort of her scent and love of her arms. 

After she had moved in he felt more compelled to  _ do _ things. He would actually eat every day since his tiny fragile human mate needed food. He would take his sleepless nights just studying her, the soft breathing as she slept, the flutter of her eyelids as she dreamt, the quiet sigh’s of his name before she would turn to cuddle into his momo. He would buy frivolous things, his house now filled with plants he cared little about, because she would light up when explaining their origins and care. 

She was his complete opposite, in size and personality, and he felt completely complimented by her. She never made him speak without reason and she had gotten so good at reading him they had been able to communicate almost silently. His blank facade had apparently done nothing to keep her from understanding every single emotion he felt, every thought he had. She was his compliment, his yang. He would die for her. Had he met her earlier he might have. 

“So Sesshomaru, do you see anything we should worry about with Rin?” Toran said, breaking him out of his revere. He stared blankly back at her and she sighed before looking to Rin. “He is a little worried about bondage so sometimes the ties are too loose and I break out. Other than that I think he likes the direction we’re headed.” Rin supplied and he tightened his arms around her appreciation. 

Toran gave her a confused look, “Did he tell you that?” She asked and Rin shook her head. “Interesting. Well, it seems like our little empath is maybe telepathic.” She teased and he snorted behind her in response. “Listen here, Sesshomaru. Just because she can understand you doesn’t mean everyone can. You’re still going to need to speak to other beings.” Toran chastised and Rin giggled before turning slightly and leaning up to kiss his cheek. 

“I will happily translate for you.” She whispered and he turned to nuzzle her cheek. 

* * *

Sesshomaru almost ran out of work at the end of his day. Rin had requested they try orgasm denial today while she worked a half day at her internship. All day he had been playing with the app on his phone.

Whenever he had an inappropriate thought of her he would turn the vibrations up, leaving them high for a few minutes before slowly lowering them until shutting it off. He had left it off for an hour before turning it back on at full blast for a few moments. He’d just let his finger move up and down, adjusting it erratically from hard pulses to soft ones. 

He grabbed his briefcase from the car before moving to the turn the vibrations up again before opening the door, almost flying back from the force of Rin slamming into his chest stopped his movement. 

“For the love of god, Orchid!” She moaned and he immediately grabbed his phone to shut off the vibrator, her body falling limp against his chest. She panted heavily against him, her body trembling. He dropped his suitcase before pulling her into his arms and carrying her up to their bedroom, stripping off his clothing before cocooning her. 

“Are you alright?” He whispered into her hair. She took in a shaky sigh before nodding. “I failed Lord Sesshomaru.” She whimpered against his chest. He pulled back to look at her and she had an angry look on her face. He continued to stare at her for clarification before she finally sighed and flopped onto her back. 

“I came  _ in front  _ of my boss. I couldn’t stop. I came 3 times.” She groaned and shuffled back to his waiting arms. He tried to hold back his chuckle but his always aware mate noticed and swatted him lightly on the chest. “Not funny Sess. They sent me home after two hours because I was so flushed. They thought I had a fever.” She grumbled. He couldn’t hold back his chuckle and it burst through his lips at her anger. 

“I enjoyed my day.” He said calmly, running his fingers through her hair. She grumbled ‘of course you fucking sadist’ which caused the chuckle to once again escape his lips. “My sweet bitch came 3 times. How many times were you allotted?” He asked, moving to lay her on her back, reaching down to slide the drenched butterfly from her body. 

She groaned and shook her head. “I was supposed to cum no times without your clear consent, Lord Sesshomaru.” She said sadly. He nuzzled her neck before licking against the skin and kissing up to her ear. “Does my bitch know what her punishment will be for going against her Lord’s demand?” He said quietly against her ear and he felt a shiver travel through her body as she shook her head. He pulled himself away from her to look down at her clothed in one of his t-shirts. 

“You will continue to cum until I have matched you. We will only stop if you black out.” He said firmly. Her eyes darkened before she gave a hesitant nod. 

“No.” He said firmly when she went to remove his shirt from her body. Her hands stilled and she moved to kneel on the bed, waiting for his next command. A swell of pride filled his chest. His bitch was so submissive, so respectful. Were he any other man, he would probably show her off. Her hair was messed around her head, face still flushed and eyes wet from her experiences of the day. 

A small smirk crossed his face as he prowled back to the bed. “Headboard.” he commanded, a small hum of approval flowing through him when she immediately grabbed the iron and held firm. She peered up at him, her trust and excitement clearly showing on her small face. 

“Would you like to use my mouth, Lord Sesshomaru?” She whispered, her eyes drifting from his face down to his erection, licking her lips in anticipation. It was something she had wanted to do frequently after she’d proven she wouldn’t waste any of him. Today, however, was not a day for her mouth. His bitch has disobeyed him, she would not get to taste him. 

He let out a small growl, her eyes snapping up to his face. “Only inside.” He said firmly and she whimpered before nodding her head slightly. “Whatever my Lord commands.” she whispered. 

He let a grumble of approval flow through him before looking down at her again. His shirt was much too large on her, almost coming to her knees and elbows, hanging off her shoulder. Her chest was the only thing defined as she laid down. He reached out to gently palm the covered flesh, a small hiss coming from the woman below him. He trailed his hands over her covered flesh for a moment before trailing his hand up until his fingers hit the collar. 

He extended the claw of his pointer finger before hooking the material and pulling it down the center, causing the shirt to fall ripped on her body, a small section of her flesh now bared to him. “Sesshomaru! This was your shirt!” She squealed at him, her eyes hard in disapproval but her hands remaining on the headboard. 

“Do you question your lord?” He growled down at her and her eyes unfocused before she shook her head slightly. “I apologize, my Lord, please do as you wish.” She whimpered, his hand moving to brush the ruined material to hers sides, exposing her torso and chest. 

He continued his caresses, finger tips barely brushing against her as gooseflesh raised to meet his hands. “Already so eager for my cock.” He mused, his hands continued to trail along her. “If Rin would like something, she should properly ask.” He said, his hand pushing more firmly against her chest, fingers moving to tweak her nipples, pulling away quickly when she arched against him. 

“Please punish your bitch, Lord Sesshomaru. I disobeyed you and deserve to be punished.” She whimpered, pulling her back down to the bed. He hummed in approval before moving to settle against her, his cock pressed tightly against her core. He pulled back and spread her legs wide, staring hard down at her. 

“Safeword.”

“Orchid.”

He growled as he leaned forward and bit hard on her shoulder. “You should have listened.” He growled at her as he moved his hands to her hips. He slowly retracted his hips before plunging in hard, eliciting a gasp from the woman below him. 

He needed to mark her, needed to breed her. Every single entity in the world would know she was his and his alone. As his hips began to move slowly within her he leaned down to leave small bites and kisses against her skin. It always felt like a shock, no matter how many times he was within her. 

He had to take a moment to compose himself; Her body so small, always easily able to accommodate him. Her body molding perfectly to his own, easily protected and controlled. He would do anything for her, and in this moment he was to punish her. He bit harder against her shoulder before moving his hand down to hike her leg up against his waist and slam harder against her. 

“I will mark you.” He growled out as his hips picked up speed, her body pulling tightly against him to keep him inside her. She moaned in response but he wanted more, needed more. “Speak bitch.” He growled, pulling his mouth from the now dark mark on her shoulder and staring hard down at her. 

“Please Lord Sesshomaru. I want your mark.” She whimpered out, her hands tense on the headboard to stop herself from grabbing him. He let out a rumble on appreciation at the motion before leaning to the other side of her neck and leaving a harsh nip against the skin. 

“Touch.” He demanded and her hands immediately left the bed, one hand grasping hard against his arm and the other going to his shoulder to keep his head flush against her skin. He let his tongue lick against her perspiring skin as he sucked hard on the flesh to leave another mark. His hips continued to push against her, his motions slowing as he focused on leaving marks along her shoulders and down her chest. 

“Please Lord Sesshomaru.” She whimpered, her hips bucking against him for more force. He completely stopped moving and lifted his head from her chest eyes hard. He grabbed the hand from his shoulder and placed it next to her head before shaking her hold on his bicep and grabbing her other hand to place on the opposite side of her head. He laced their fingers but did not remove his own hands. 

“Wrap your legs.” He said firmly, her legs hiking against his waist and hooking behind the small of his back. Feeling her secured against himself he began a hard pace inside of her. Her eyes slid closed and she let out a gasp at his hard movements. 

“Harder, please Lord Sesshomaru.” She whimpered out, her hands pushing back against his hands. He snarled down at her and increased his force, sure he must be bruising her at this point but unable to deny her request. 

He felt the pressure build, his instincts screaming at him to bite her and claim her. He fought against the instinct and continued to forcefully push against her, chasing his orgasm. He felt her tighten around him, her eyes rolling back in her head below him and her hands holding tightly against his own. Feeling her cum around him. he snarled and forced his head to the crux on her neck, his teeth locked together flush against her skin as his orgasm flowed through him. 

He continued to pump against her, her leg shaking around his waist from the continued stimulation. He needed more. He needed her to cum again. 

He pulled himself out, causing her legs to lay around his waist as she gasped for breath beneath him. He returned to his marking. Sucking bright red marks around her chest, her chest now covered in his marks. He continued to move biting against her stomach, leaving bright red marks around his hip bones.

He felt her move to sit up slightly and snapped his head up to growl at her. “Two more.” He said firmly and her eyes widened before she nodded and laid down once more. He pulled away after leaving a few more marks on the tops of her thighs to examine his work. 

She was littered with his marks, covered in him and proof of his ownership from her clavicle to her legs. He moved his hands to the apex of her thighs and ran his fingers along her lips, feeling his seed and proof of her orgasm on his fingers. “My bitch.” He whispered, his fingers moving in to rub against her clit, causing her to buck beneath him and her hands to hold fast to the sheets again. “One without me.” He commanded and she whimpered and thrust her hips up once more to meet his motions.

He moved his hand to slide to fingers into her, reveling in the squelching noise of their combined union inside her. “Speak Rin.” He commanded, his hands moving quickly against her. She moaned below him, her cheeks flushed and eyes closed and tensed as she bucked against his hand. He felt his erection come to life once more as she moaned in abandon. 

“Say it.” He growled out, moving his head to suck on her nipples as she thrashed against his hand. 

“I am my Lord’s bitch. He owns me.” She whimpered out, her voice ending in a moan when he crooked his fingers inside her. He groaned and attached himself to her chest once more, moving to leave a bite against a portion of unmarked skin. 

“Scream my name.” He commanded his thumb pushing harder against her clit, her eyes snapping shut and her hips bucking and staying elevated. 

“Lord Sesshomaru!” She screamed and his chest filled with pride. His bitch was his and his alone. He owned her and she would be his for eternity. 

He slowly retracted his fingers, wiping them on the sheets beside her leg before moving his hand to brush her hair from her face as she continued to gasp for air below him.

“Would you like to continue, Rin.” He said softly, his hand cupping her cheek as her eyes fluttered open to look up at him. She smiled brightly and took a deep breath before nodding. His eyes hardened and he leaned back away from her. 

“Hands and knees.” He commanded.

* * *

His mate was strong. 

Very, very strong. 

He turned his head to look at her once more. Hair completely frazzled, mouth open emitted small snores as a pool of drool forming on his bicep where she lay her head. She was completely dead to the world, which wasn’t shocking. 

By the end of their session she had cum 5 times, not including the 3 orgasms from her day without him. She refused to use her safe word and even when he’d checked in after his second orgasm she said sensitivity was not a reason to end a scene. 

Her snores faltered a moment and he saw her eyes moving rapidly under the lids, his tell for when she was close to waking up. When her eyes finally fluttered open he couldn’t stop the small smile from forming on his face. Such a perfect bitch. 

“You need food.” He said quietly and she groaned and snuggled back into his arm, grimacing slightly when her cheek hit the small pool of drool she’d created. 

“Wha’ time is it?” She mumbled into his arm. He hummed and moved his other arm around her to cuddle her into his chest. “Late. You need food.” He whispered against her hair. 

Rin groaned in his arms but nodded against his chest. “We should do that again but not on a work day.” She commented. He sighed and pulled her tighter, giving a curt nod against the crown of her head. 

She pulled away slightly but his arms remained fast against you. “You stay.” He commanded and she nodded before he pulled himself away and quickly made his way downstairs. He grabbed a few rolls, an apple and some cheese slices from the kitchen before moving quickly back to bed and laying the spread on the bed in front of her. 

She picked up a roll and began nibbling on it before looking up at him. “I’m going to get crumbs in the bed again.” She said, slightly waving the roll at him. He hummed in response and picked up the apple to bite from. He could tell her after their scene the sheets were already in need of a wash. 

“We will change the sheets in the morning.” He said firmly and she sighed but nodded and began eating the roll again. Her eyes moved to study him and he stared back, allowing her to read whatever she could from his blank face. 

They stayed like that for a moment, Rin eating slowly and studying him, and himself just basking in the attention of his tiny mate. “Can we take a bath?” Rin asked suddenly. His eyes widened slightly but he nodded in agreement. He slowly got out of bed and placed his apple core in the trash before turning on the tub. 

“Fuck!” He heard and dashed to Rin. She was standing but her legs were wobbly. Her entire frame from thigh to neck covered in his marks and love bites. He saw her legs trembling as she began walking, her hand grasping the bed to keep her level. 

He quietly scooped her up and held her close, tutting at her slightly as he moved them to the bathroom. He placed her gently into the soaker tub before stepping back to turn off the faucet. “Bubbles please!” She chirped and he moved to their vanity to grab a bubble bar and break some off to place into the water with her. 

Once it was added he moved to settle behind her in the tub, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush to his chest. 

“So I think we’re good to scene now, as long as you’re okay with the no hitting rule. I was fine all of this evening.” Rin said tentatively, her body slightly tensed in his arm. He nodded against her shoulder and felt her completely relax. 

“Whatever you wish, Rin.” He grumbled behind her, letting out his rumbled purr to soothe her. She sighed and relaxed into his chest, his hand moving to brush against her stomach and arms. 

“What if I wanted to move up our timeline?” She whispered in his arms. His hands moved to rest on her stomach. He wanted that. He wanted to see her round his pups, small girls running around his house, small replicas of his perfect mate smiling and bubbly, giggling and dancing around his home. He wanted his ownership to be seen by everyone. His scent and soul bonded to her own so every demon would know, a ring on her finger for every human to see. 

But he would wait, because she had to experience life. “It is only two more years.” He said, his hand flexing against her stomach for a moment more before continuing to brush against her arms and skin again. She grunted in his arms and grabbed his roving hands to place them once again on her stomach. 

“Did you know my brothers were twins? My aunt’s were too.” She asked quietly, lacing their fingers together and pressing them against her stomach. “We could have twins.” She said again, pressing his hand into her stomach a little more firmly. He felt himself harden and felt disappointment pool in his stomach. 

“We have eternity.” He said, but even to his own ears, it felt like he was trying to convince himself rather than her. He felt her giggle against his chest but her hands did not move, her hips wiggling slightly in his lap. “How many babies do you think we should have?” She said, her hands releasing in their pressure against her stomach but still holding him. 

“Four.” He said simply.

“All girls?” 

“Yes.”

“What are you going to do when we inevitably have a boy?” She teased. He groaned and buried his head into her shoulder and shook his head in defiance. “No.”

He felt his tiny mate giggle in his arms before turning her upper body to face him and dislodging his head from her neck. “We can’t just have girls Sesshomaru. At some point over an eternity we will most likely have a boy.” She said jokingly. 

He sighed and nodded. “Hopefully he will not have ears.” 

Rin giggled again in his arms and turned fully to place a chaste kiss against his lips. “And if he does we will still love him.” She said firmly. He sighed but nodded. “We will keep him from mother.” He tried to tease. Even to his own ears he knew he had not used any different inflection. Throughout their entire relationship he had yet to figure out how she seemed to read him so well, and now she laughed at his tease even though it wasn’t easily read. 

“We will not keep him from your mother but maybe keep him hidden except his human nights.” She replied with a small smile on her own lips. He leaned forward and kissed her slowly. He couldn’t stop himself. His small perfect bitch, who could read him when he was unreadable, who could compliment his dry humor with her own sass, who could make him feel like he was whole without trying.

“I love you.” He said reverently as he pulled back to press their foreheads together. 

She smiled brightly at him and leaned forward to kiss him once more. “I will be with you for eternity.” She whispered. His hand stilled against her hips before leaning over to her shoulder and resting his chin against her. “After that as well?” He asked before leaving a small kiss against a dark mark on her shoulder blade. She giggled and moved to straddle him in the water, snuggling close and moving to kiss his neck as well. 

“Eternity and every day that follows.” She promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest, I'm struggling to write smut right now so chapters are taking a little longer to come. I'm working through it!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! I love external validation!


End file.
